Identity
by Relinquished
Summary: Secrets are dangerous things, especially if you’re dealing with a false identity. All has gone well for Bakura Ryou, until Kaiba Seto comes into his life. AU, chapter 12: Doing What's Best...COMPLETE!
1. Bandits in the Woods

Identity  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from YGO  
  
Summary: Secrets are dangerous things, especially if you're dealing with a false identity. All has gone well for Bakura Ryou, until Kaiba Seto comes into his life. A sort of medieval/Chinese sort of setting. Slash warning Kaiba Seto/Bakura Ryou.  
  
Pairings: Kaiba/Ryou, Anzu/Honda, Jou/Mai, Shizuka/Yugi  
  
Chapter Title: Bandits in the Woods  
  
Author's Notes: Another pathetic attempt at a YGO fic (though this time it's a chapter fic). Honestly, with the 'success' rate of my first one, I seriously feel that I'm degrading the wonderful anime that is YGO. I also know that, while Kaiba/Ryou might not be that popular, I still think that it's a cool pairing and I'm going to write more about them.  
  
---- Bandits in the Woods ----  
  
A well-oiled sheath was strapped onto a coarse leather belt, hanging next to the hip as its owner continue his trek through the woods. In half an hour or so, he would reach the capital city, Domino, where he was sent to work for a wealthy lord. It wasn't that he didn't like it, in fact, he was quite used to the idea of working for a noble with limited pay. It was more the idea that no one knew anything about this particular lord, who had been shut up inside his castle by his parents ever since birth that troubled him.  
  
Kaiba was not a very sociable person, yet he preferred knowing details about the people he was meant to work for and get to know them personally. Strictly speaking, when he said that he wanted to 'get to know them personally' he really meant it in a professional sort of way. He wasn't about to have a whole family of nobles after his blood.  
  
This neck of the woods was very peaceful, even though Kaiba had heard rumours that a group of bandits resided here. Of course, looks can be deceiving and the gods knew that Kaiba had had many run-ins where he had mistaken what he saw for what was real. Since then, he had never trusted anything without first getting to know it in detail. Which brought him back to the problem of his employer.  
  
The Bakura line had been serving the empire for countless generations already. They were extremely wealthy and respected - though most of this respect was earned through the people's fear of them. From what he had already heard, the late lord of the castle had had trouble conceiving a male heir - having conceived three daughters beforehand. It wasn't until he was about seventy did his first son arrive and he was so excited, he died of a heart attack. That wasn't before he named his son: Ryou.  
  
So now, twenty years later, Bakura Ryou, the youngest of all his siblings, headed the Bakura household. His sisters still lived at home, which was uncommon for married women, and were perfectly happy for their younger brother to organise affairs while they enjoyed themselves and spoiled their greedy husbands rotten.  
  
Kaiba's senses suddenly sharpened. Or perhaps it was just his thirst. He had long run out of fresh water and his water skin was empty. The sound of running water met his ears and, from the soft trickling sound it made, it sounded like a small creek. It didn't seem too far away from where he was, either.  
  
Hand on his sword hilt, Sir Kaiba Seto set off quickly in the direction of the creek.  
  
--------  
  
If there was one thing Anzu hated more than getting her dress soiled, it was bandits. Yet here she was, faced with both, during her stroll along the creek bank. Already her new yellow dress was muddy from stumbling through the water's edge and her hair was getting tangled and plastering to her face. She wasn't squeamish about these things, but that didn't mean she liked it.  
  
"Come back here!"  
  
"You wish!" she yelled over her shoulder, hitching up the bottom of her skirts and dragging herself a bit further. "As if I'm going to listen to you!"  
  
"Have you got a death wish?" one of the bandits roared, swinging his sword.  
  
"No - ARGH!"  
  
Cursing her bad luck and the rocky creek bed, Anzu tripped over a particularly large, hidden rock and fell headlong into the water. As she struggled to raise herself, a sharp pain in her ankle - the one that had tripped on the rock - told her that it was jarred badly. Her hands hurt too and she realised that they had grazed on the rocks and were seeping blood into the creek. Panting, Anzu knew she wouldn't be able to get very far until the bandits caught up with her. She resigned herself to whatever was going to happen.  
  
"What the hell -"  
  
In a great swish of clothing, someone had somersaulted over her head towards the bandits, wielding a long blade. In several, incomprehensible strokes, the newcomer had downed all five of the bandits and they dropped onto the ground in senseless heaps. Shrugging, the stranger turned back to her.  
  
"Are you all right, lady?" he asked in deep, rich tones.  
  
"I - I'm fine," she stuttered, trying to regain some dignity while half in the water. "And I'm not a lady. I work for a noble - as a serving maid."  
  
"That doesn't look too good," he commented.  
  
He was regarding her injuries with the air of a professional. She winced as she moved her ankle in an attempt to stand it up. Failing utterly, Anzu gave up and let out a growl. The stranger smirked and, in one swift motion, picked her up and carried her to the base of the nearest tree. He had strong arms and she noticed that he smelled of dewy grass.  
  
"Thank you," she muttered as she was settled. "My name's Anzu."  
  
"You can call me Kaiba."  
  
"Well, um, Kaiba," Anzu said, wringing out the hem of her dress, "what brings you out here? It's not common for someone to be walking out here without a purpose."  
  
"I prefer to keep my purposes to myself," Kaiba replied flatly.  
  
"Suit yourself." Anzu stood up shakily. "Well, I'd better get going. My mistress will be wondering where I got to. See you around, Kaiba."  
  
He opened his mouth as if to offer help, but she waved him away and limped off in the direction of the city, leaning on trees for support. Shaking his head, Kaiba followed at a distance, just to keep an eye on her. It was a good thing they were heading in the same direction, otherwise he would have been torn between following her and going his own way.  
  
--------  
  
"Ryou! You HAVE to help me!"  
  
The young lord Bakura smothered a groan and an exasperated sigh. When he had succeeded the family affairs at fifteen years old, his sisters had been around twenty-five or so. He never expected to have to manage petty, trivial family affairs like who owned what in the family or what amount of allowance was given to which couple. But being the head of such a large household was like that.  
  
His sisters and brothers-in-law never left him in peace. He had a job to do, but that didn't stop them from badgering him day in, day out to solve their measly problems. Mika, Ryou's third oldest sister - and the most annoying - swept into his study, bringing with her a strong smell of lavenders. Ryou fought the urge not to cough and sneeze. He HATED the smell of lavenders. Mika seemed not to notice, however, and stood right in front of his desk.  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
"What is it now, Mika?" he regarded her with a calm expression.  
  
"Anzu has been gone for a while now and the weasel doesn't look like she wants to return any time soon," Mika whined. It was strange to see an almost thirty year old woman whine like a child. "I demand some punishment when she returns!"  
  
"She might have had an accident on the way back, Mika," Ryou said evenly. "I'm sure she didn't intend to take so long. It is, after all, her afternoon off. Leave be, Mika."  
  
His sister stormed off angrily. Ryou passed a long, pale hand over his face and through his white-purple hair. He sighed as the sound of Mika's footsteps died down the corridor and he was left in relative peace. Soon, his other sisters would be complaining about something or other, which they would probably bring to him and then he would lose valuable working time. He hated it when that happened.  
  
Then again, Anzu HAD been gone a long time. The two of them had grown up together, along with another one of his serving men, Honda. He knew her very well, and she was not one to be late for anything. Before she had left the castle grounds, Anzu had told him that she would be back by noon, and yet it was two hours past already. Perhaps something HAD happened to her while she came back?  
  
"Honda," he said crisply, setting down his writing tools, "see to it that none of my sisters, mother or the first lady disturb me. If they inquire, say that I am resting."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
The tall, tanned serving man bowed low before opening the door for his master. Ryou stood up, straightening his light blue tunic and smoothing out the creases and exited. Honda followed him, closing the study door and holding a light blue cloak in both hands.  
  
---- End of Chapter One ----  
  
A/N: first time writing a YGO chapter fic, so bear with me. There may be Yamis in this fic (though I'm not too sure about Malik and Marik, because I haven't seen them yet). Bakura no Yami will appear at a later stage and Yugi no Yami will as well.  
  
Also, though this fic may seem to be a yaoi piece, I assure you it is not graphic and those who do not approve of lemon or lime may rest assure that there will be none here. The romance here is more like fluff - doesn't get very far, if you know what I mean. Got the idea for this story after watching a Chinese show called 'Better Halves' which is really funny.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika 


	2. Meetings

Identity  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO  
  
Summary: Secrets are dangerous things, especially if you're dealing with a false identity. All has gone well for Bakura Ryou, until Kaiba Seto comes into his life. A sort of medieval/Chinese sort of setting. Slash warning Kaiba Seto/Bakura Ryou.  
  
Pairings: Kaiba/Ryou, Anzu/Honda, Jou/Mai, Shizuka/Yugi  
  
Chapter Title: Meetings  
  
Author's Notes: Another pathetic attempt at a YGO fic (though this time it's a chapter fic). Honestly, with the 'success' rate of my first one, I seriously feel that I'm degrading the wonderful anime that is YGO. I also know that, while Kaiba/Ryou might not be that popular, I still think that it's a cool pairing and I'm going to write more about them.  
  
---- Meetings ----  
  
To say that Jou despised Mai would have been the understatement of the century - or even the millennia. Mai had a sharp tongue and even sharper wit and frequently got on his nerves. It didn't help that everyone else liked her - what with her honey blonde, naturally wavy hair and curves any female would die for, not to mention her outgoing and laid-back personality that made people just seem to 'click' with her. Jou, however, simply could not 'click' with this woman.  
  
The matter was not, however, the fact that Jou was ugly. In fact, he was quite good-looking himself. He was, also, a very eligible bachelor, being the cousin to the crown prince himself and about to inherit the duchy his father owned in the country. Over the years Jou had known Mai, he began to compare himself to her more often. They both had blonde hair, though hers was distinctly a shade lighter, came from well-to-do families and had something to do with the royal family in some way.  
  
For Mai, her connections were the fact that her adopted younger sister, Shizuka, was betrothed to the crown prince, Yugi. When the marriage took place, they would become cousins-in-law - if there were such thing - much to Jou's dismay. Mai frequently flaunted this fact to him, calling to him in a mocking voice 'cousin dearest' and 'when my younger sister marries Prince Yugi . . .' which drove Jou insane.  
  
It didn't help things when Yugi was around. The crown prince was very responsible about his position and didn't like conflict. Being the peacemaker meant that he often had to come in between the two and placate them as best as he could. Only Mai came away from those sessions appeased, as she could sweet-talk her way out of anything and Jou was left to fume at her cheek and plot revenge he knew he would not be able to get.  
  
"I hope you can settle things with her, Jou."  
  
This was what Yugi always said after his cousin finished an argument with Mai. He kept pressing the importance of good links to her family, otherwise the marriage would be cancelled and they would have a blood feud on their hands. So the next time Jou saw his arch nemesis, he would grit his teeth, hold his head high and walk right past without even a word to her. She, however, liked to play games - ones that got him into trouble, especially - and would always taunt and provoke him until he was forced to fight back. Then they were back to where it all started.  
  
"I'm trying to ignore her!" he would say defensively, whenever Yugi brought up the matter. "She just won't leave me alone! Come on, Yugi, you gotta believe me!"  
  
"I trust you, Jou," Yugi would reply. "But you've got to keep your temper."  
  
--------  
  
It was against Kaiba's principles to leave someone, who was vulnerable to attack, to find their own way home. What he did was tail them at a safe distance - not too close for suspicion, and yet not too far away so as to be of little use. However, he DID have a pressing appointment with his new employer and he was cutting the time exceptionally fine by following this girl, Anzu, around. It would not leave a good impression on anyone if he were late.  
  
"I guess I'd really have to get on my own way then," he muttered, as she turned right, into a smaller street. He was to head straight. "Otherwise I'd be late for my appointment."  
  
So, unbeknownst to anyone, Kaiba slipped away and headed down the busy street, leading to the large castle standing on the other side. It was the well-known castle that belonged to the Bakura clan, its glistening white walls standing out amongst the solid, earthy colours the other structures were made of. He was used to seeing such splendours against the realistic face of the common city, but that didn't mean he approved.  
  
"Stop right there!"  
  
It was one of the guards in front of the huge gates in front of the castle. Kaiba saw, with disdain, that there were at least six guards lined up, one after the other, on either side of the open gate, leading inside. They were all armed with spears bearing the blue feather ornament of the Bakura family and wore armour emblazoned with the same blue feather, resting in the middle of a picture of the legendary Millennium Ring.  
  
"State your name and business here."  
  
"I am here to assume my position at this castle, under the service of your master, Lord Bakura," Kaiba said stiffly. "My name I would prefer to keep to myself."  
  
"It isn't your decision," the guard retorted, barring his path with the spear. "The lord will not see you unless he knows first your name."  
  
"Tell Lord Bakura that his friend, Lord Maxmillion Pegasus, sends a messenger with greetings and a mark of his continued alliance with the kingdom of Domino."  
  
"Lord Pegasus!" the guard exclaimed. "I beg your pardon, sir. Please proceed."  
  
"Glad of your cooperation."  
  
Kaiba managed a nod of his head, fists clenched against anger, and walked through the now clear path through the gates. He hated throwing around his previous superior's name. It gave him the sense that he was relying on the man too much and could earn no respect other than the one Pegasus' name received. Especially not after his all-out claim that he could gain others' respect on his own, without having to slave away in an employment that did not even give him due credit for his labours. With a laugh, Pegasus had dismissed him to his own fate.  
  
"This way, please," a pretty maid said with a shy bow. "Lord Bakura is resting at the moment, but he will receive you soon. Please rest in your assigned quarters and the lord will send for you when he is ready."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
From the way the maid talked, Kaiba deduced that the current Lord Bakura was a man who valued privacy above all things and may frequently pull rank on his servants. Nevertheless, he followed her to a spacious room overlooking the creek he had been at before. It seemed that the castle was not too far away from it - or otherwise his room was situated at a very high level, thus allowing him to glimpse it. He placed his sword on the table and looked around him  
  
The whole place depicted finery. The wooden beams were polished and elegantly carved, as were the tables and chairs, which were of similar make. A mahogany bookcase stood to one side, against the far wall, next to the open window. The bed was a double, large and looked very comfortable, though a tad plain. Kaiba had no problem with it - sometimes, too much finery made him feel awkward and out of place, which was part of the reason why he had left the Pegasus household.  
  
A knock came on the door politely.  
  
"Begging your pardon, sir," a maid's voice said. "The Lord Bakura will see you now."  
  
--------  
  
"Lord Bakura!"  
  
Anzu limped in to the study, where Bakura Ryou sat with his scrolls. After having gone to look for Anzu - and failing - the young lord had decided to trust that she would be back and went back to his paperwork. How he hated it! If it wasn't because he respected the Crown Prince and the Prince Regent, Ryou would rather practise his sword fighting techniques rather than be cooped up in his library and reading about the latest floods or droughts.  
  
"Ah, it's you, Anzu," he said, peering over the top of the scroll. "Why are you so late back today? And why are you soaked to the skin?"  
  
"I ran into some trouble by the creek, my lord," she replied. "I fell in by accident."  
  
"And your ankle is sprained," he noted. "Best see the healer about it. Mika has been looking all over for you. If you know what's best, then you'd better disappear from her sight for a while. God knows you don't want to provoke her now."  
  
"Right away, my lord."  
  
She opened the door and stopped in her tracks. Standing there was the same man, Kaiba, who had saved her down at the creek. He looked down at her, equally as surprised, before she turned back around to look at Ryou. The lord stood up as well, greeting Kaiba with a small smile. Kaiba's attention was immediately caught. Even at twenty, Bakura Ryou looked femininely delicate, while the other young men his age were broad shouldered and muscular. However, his dark brown eyes held intelligence far beyond anyone his age and marked him as a philosopher and ingenious thinker.  
  
"K-Kaiba!" Anzu stuttered. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Have you met Kaiba already, Anzu?" Ryou asked the maid.  
  
"Yes, my lord Bakura," Kaiba replied for her. "It was down at the creek only hours ago. Anzu here was being attacked by bandits and I happened to come by and intervene."  
  
"Well, Sir Kaiba, then I must thank you sincerely for my maid's safe return," Ryou said, a hint of warmth creeping into his tone. "However, Anzu must be attended by the healer down at the servant's quarters and Sir Kaiba, you must remain for your briefing."  
  
Anzu managed a small curtsy before limping out of the room. Kaiba continued watching Ryou until he caught himself in time. It was rude, he knew, but somehow he couldn't believe that this slip of a man was really the Lord Bakura Ryou almost everyone in Domino was afraid to know. In fact, Kaiba was sure that if he donned a dress and plaited his long, white locks, Bakura Ryou would pass as a fairly attractive young woman. As if reading his thoughts, Ryou managed a weak, humourless smile.  
  
"I am not what the rumours say," he stated matter-of-factly. "I have heard several depicting me as a ruthless giant with blood red eyes. A bit exaggerated, perhaps, but that's what comes when you don't leave the castle often."  
  
"I have never heard the rumour before, my lord," Kaiba claimed. "Though, to be frank, my lord looks best suited to a swordsman's work rather than a scholar."  
  
"Oh? And why is that?"  
  
"Begging your pardon, lord Bakura, but your hands have given you away. Only swordsmen have strong hands, wrists and arms like yours and mine."  
  
"You are well-learned in the arts of a swordsman, then?"  
  
"I have no rightful claim to the art, my lord," Kaiba replied. "Only a loyalty and devotion to it. Unlike my lord, who has been born into a powerful family of swordsmen and scholars."  
  
"Modesty," Ryou commented appraisingly. "It will get you to better places, Sir Kaiba. However, one must have pride in oneself as well as being humble. You are gifted with words and I have a feeling I will enjoy working with you."  
  
"As with you, my lord."  
  
---- End of Chapter Two ----  
  
A/N: strange, I know.  
  
Sorry, I can't really talk right now, so yeah.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika 


	3. Art of the Sword

Identity  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO  
  
Summary: Secrets are dangerous things, especially if you're dealing with a false identity. All has gone well for Bakura Ryou, until Kaiba Seto comes into his life. A sort of medieval/Chinese sort of setting. Slash warning Kaiba Seto/Bakura Ryou.  
  
Pairings: Kaiba/Ryou, Anzu/Honda, Jou/Mai, Shizuka/Yugi  
  
Chapter Title: The Art of the Sword  
  
Author's Notes: Yay! I got reviews (and about time too)! I was starting to think people didn't like my story . . . btw, I really, really love your Seto/Ryou stories, Wildwolf! I'm currently reading 'Thicker than Blood' but I've gotten through most of the rest. They're really good!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
---- The Art of the Sword ----  
  
Ryou rose early the next morning and went to the window in his room. Wearing a thin blue robe over his sleeping garments, he opened the shutters to let light in. The good thing about his room was that it overlooked a good part of the forest, which was lush and thick. He loved the forest and would walk in it whenever he had the time to.  
  
The silence, which was a common thing inside the forest, was disrupted by the sounds of a sword slicing through the air. Ryou knew it was a sword, because he had had a love for them ever since he first handled one. It had been his fifth birthday gift from the first lady - his late father's wife. He was born of the late Lord Bakura's concubine, but had been raised, as the traditions stated, under the care of the first lady of the household.  
  
"It's Kaiba," he realised as he watched the activity.  
  
Indeed, Kaiba Seto was dressed in simple, rough working clothes and darting through trees, handling his sword as if in a dance. Ryou watched from his window as Kaiba brought his blade upward in a sweeping motion, cutting through the thick canopy to break to the top. After that, with a practised balance and precision, he stood himself on the uppermost branch of the tallest tree. Ryou could not help but admire the man.  
  
And, it seemed he was not the only one doing the admiring. Kaiba had his gaze fixed on the young lord at his window. Even from this distance, Ryou knew that Kaiba could see and recognise him. And then, in a sudden fluster, Ryou also realised that he was not even decently clothed. With a curt nod in Kaiba's direction, he withdrew from the window to dress.  
  
--------  
  
"Taking on swordsmanship is a long and difficult road. It requires ultimate dedication, infinite patience, talent and a love of it. Swordsmanship is not only a way of fighting, it is a precise art, a lifetime's hard work and represents a swordsman's honour and pride. The style one develops will be one's own, unique style - and their pride."  
  
Kaiba unsheathed the top part of his sword, near the hilt. There, engraved on the very place he had first bled on the blade, were the characters for White Dragon. This was the name of his sword, his companion and his pride. It had been with him for over ten years already and it was his only family after his sword master passed away.  
  
"You are, by far, my best and most prized student, Kaiba. The White Dragon will lead you to your destiny. Great things will be achieved through your partnership."  
  
Parting words from his sword master. Kaiba remembered them clearly, as if he had only heard them an hour ago. The White Dragon was his life. He trusted his master's words - the sword would lead him to his destiny, whatever that may be and they would achieve great things together.  
  
"The White Dragon and the Veiled Heart - their lives intertwine. One cannot exist without the presence of the other. Once found, they cannot be lost. Once acknowledged, they cannot be separated. That is the destiny that lies before you."  
  
That was as far as he had got to think before he stopped on the branch of the tallest tree and discovered that the young Lord Bakura had been watching him from the window. At first, he was going to greet the lord, but what he saw left him speechless.  
  
At first sight, Kaiba knew Ryou was lean and appeared femininely delicate. However, as he stood at the window, clad in his sleeping garments and a thin robe made of blue silk, Kaiba discovered he was more than just feminine. Ryou was pale and slim, with a surprisingly narrow waist and slender limbs. He had to fight the urge not to make it known that he was outright staring at his employer, which would be inappropriate.  
  
Ryou was the first to catch his actions. He nodded once and withdrew, closing the window behind him. Kaiba sighed and shook himself out, ready to start his drills again.  
  
--------  
  
"Well, Sir Kaiba, I trust you know the affairs our household oversees."  
  
"Yes, Lord Bakura."  
  
"Then you will know that the fact that we are in charge of the safety and security of the people also requires us to have an agent in charge of ensuring their safety."  
  
Kaiba dipped his head in acknowledgment. Standing by a bookshelf in the library, Ryou had his hands holding onto his fan (A/N: you know, the ones the scholars in China used to have that were made of paper and could fold up and had pictures and poems on them?) tightly. When at home, or out in public places where wearing a sword wasn't necessary, Ryou held his fan as a substitute. It acted as a weapon as well as a means of occupying his hands, which were used to holding something between them at all times.  
  
"We have received a complaint through the Yoko household that there have been disturbing noises around their area in the evenings and at night. I am going there in a moment's time to investigate. You will come with me."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"When we arrive," Ryou continued, tapping his fan against one palm, "I ask you to make note of all suspicious details that might prove as vital to this case. My scribe will be there to write down everything you see."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"Also, later on, Prince Regent Yami has invited the household to his estate. You will accompany us as head of security and my sisters' body guard."  
  
Their eyes met, brown against cerulean and they shared a small, wry smile of amusement. Kaiba had heard of Ryou's three infamous sisters, known throughout the land as the three - including their cousin, Minako, four - most spoiled and annoying women in court, as well as their husbands. Takeshi, Takao and Touya had married into their respective wives' family, a rare case when the wife's status was higher than the husbands, thus adopting the name of Bakura. However, it was Ryou's children who would inherit after him, him being the first born son of the house.  
  
"I assure you, Sir Kaiba, that the ladies Miyuki, Michiru and Mika, and their husbands, will not have the authority to order you around. However, if they do so, I will see to it that this behaviour ceases."  
  
"Thank you, my lord." Kaiba hesitated. "Forgive me if I am too direct, my lord, but isn't Prince Regent Yami the Crown Prince's older brother?"  
  
Ryou nodded and sighed.  
  
"What many do not know is that, while the Prince Regent is older than Prince Yugi, the Crown Prince, he is half-cast. His mother was the king's mistress before the queen gave birth to Prince Yugi. Prince Yami is four years his brother's senior, but he understands he has no claim on the throne and does not seek it."  
  
Kaiba had heard something about the two princes. At twenty-four, Motou Yami was one of the most sought out noble men on the infamous 'marriage market'. Noble ladies pushed for the chance to have their daughters meet the Prince Regent, knowing that the Crown Prince himself was already previously engaged. Yami was a diplomat as well as a good warrior, but his being half-cast was what degraded him. Even through all that, Yami and Yugi maintained a strong bond and were on exceptionally good terms with each other.  
  
"Well, Sir Kaiba, we must be off to Yoko house," Ryou said finally.  
  
--------  
  
Around six years ago, Yami had met a girl in the woods near the Bakura household. He had been seventeen then and the girl had been fourteen. She had been, young, as she was, exquisitely beautiful. Since that fateful meeting, Yami had tried to seek her out again, having his heart set on her being his bride.  
  
She didn't give her name, only that she lived around those parts, being very vague about the location. After she disappeared, Yami painted a portrait of her, which he kept in his room, hoping that one day he would be able to find her again.  
  
The girl had plaited, pale hair and dark brown eyes, which contrasted vastly against her pale, moonlight complexion. At the time, she had been dressed in a gown of pastel lavender, a soft colour that complimented her near-lavender hair colour. Yami still remembered she had reminded him strongly of his brother, Yugi's, noble friend, Bakura Ryou. If it hadn't been the fact that Ryou didn't have a sister his age, Yami would have thought they were related. Otherwise, if Ryou hadn't been male, they were the same people.  
  
He knew it was foolish to think so, but that girl had made such an impact on him that day, Yami found it hard to stop thinking about her. Every other young, beautiful lady he had been presented with ever since had dulled under the girl's perfect presence in his mind. He had tried calling at the Bakura house to ask if Ryou knew anything about it, but the young lord was firm and clear in stating that he hadn't.  
  
"Well, I must put these thoughts aside for later," Yami told himself. "Lord Ryou is coming over with his sisters tonight. Perhaps we will strike up a friendship and allegiance in the process."  
  
---- End of Chapter Three ----  
  
A/N: Random stuff, just to add to the storyline.  
  
If you're wondering, the girl Yami met in the forest will be revealed (and it's painfully obvious, if you ask me) later.  
  
Gets a bit complicated as well, later on, but I'll leave you all to decide for yourselves.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika 


	4. Observations of the Past

Identity  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO  
  
Summary: Secrets are dangerous things, especially if you're dealing with a false identity. All has gone well for Bakura Ryou, until Kaiba Seto comes into his life. A sort of medieval/Chinese setting. Slash warning Seto/Ryou, a little Yami/Ryou.  
  
Pairings: Kaiba/Ryou, Anzu/Honda, Jou/Mai, Shizuka/Yugi  
  
Chapter Title: Observations of the Past  
  
Author's Notes: no reviews . . . people really don't like this story, do they? Am I doing something wrong? Please tell me . . . why aren't my Yu- Gi-Oh fics as popular as my Beyblade ones? I dunno what I'm doing wrong, but I hope someone can tell me.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
---- Observations of the Past ----  
  
Yami was rather bored, several hours into the dinner. He was sitting next to the Lady Minako, who would not stop chatting gaily and attempting to make idle conversation, while flirting shamelessly. One would have thought that a noble lady like herself would restrain her acts a little more, but Minako didn't seem the type.  
  
"Have you heard the news, your Highness?" she now asked. "About those strange noises in the Yoko household? I was visiting the lady of the house just this morning . . ."  
  
He tuned out and started staring into his wine cup. Had he made a mistake inviting the ladies from the Bakura household to attend this dinner? The only reason why he had extended a dinner invitation in the first place was so that he could spend some time with the Lord Bakura and discuss issues of interest to them both. Speaking of the lord, Bakura seemed rather quiet tonight, sitting on his other side. Yami nudged him with an elbow.  
  
"Help me out," he mouthed, when the other man looked up.  
  
"Sorry, I'm in no position to do so," he replied apologetically.  
  
For Ryou, his attention was focused on Kaiba, who was standing behind his sisters' chairs with a stony expression on his face. From the look on his face, Ryou could tell that the knight was having no trouble pretending to not know what was going on. Of course, it was obvious that Kaiba was paying attention to everything around him, but he would also be bored.  
  
"Sir Kaiba," Ryou said, raising his voice a little.  
  
Kaiba looked at him questioningly, awaiting orders. Ryou couldn't let the man suffer and dismissed him with a wave of his hand at the doorway. The knight frowned and, very reluctantly, left to go outside. At least now one person wasn't bored out of their mind.  
  
"You are awfully nice to that new guard of yours," Yami noted into his ear.  
  
"Sir Kaiba is a lot of help to me," Ryou replied. "I don't think he deserves to have his mind turned into a useless pile of mush because of a dinner guard duty."  
  
"Ah yes," Yami said with a chuckle. "Sometimes I sympathise with the guards - and other times I wish I was them. Yet, don't you agree that we, as hosts, suffer more than them?"  
  
"Most certainly so, Lord Yami."  
  
"Are you going to be so formal with me, Ryou?"  
  
They shared a quiet laugh. Actually, Yami's was more of a subdued chuckle from the back of his throat, while Ryou's was a delicate one hidden behind his fan. It was at these times that Yami was reminded of the girl from the woods. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head and turned back to the conversation.  
  
"I've heard that this Sir Kaiba Seto is an excellent swordsman," he said.  
  
"Oh, he is extremely gifted," Ryou replied. "Perhaps I should say he is exceptionally talented. I happened to catch a glimpse of his technique only this morning. I was rather surprised and impressed that the style he uses is of the legendary White Dragon school."  
  
"White Dragon school?" Yami repeated, awe struck. "But that hasn't been seen for hundreds of years! Are you sure this Sir Kaiba is from there?"  
  
"Do you doubt my knowledge of these things, Yami?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
Ryou traced the edge of his wine cup with a finger, biting back a restless sigh. He really wanted to get out for a while, at least away from his female relatives. His hands itched to hold a sword again, perhaps do some practise. He wondered whether Kaiba would practise with him, so that he could have a better idea of how he fought. Besides, he couldn't take alcohol.  
  
"Excuse me, Yami," he said quietly. "I need some fresh air."  
  
--------  
  
When Kaiba was bored, or had nothing to do, he practised. Which was why he was in the courtyard, doing just that, when Ryou came outside. The young lord stood half-hidden behind a pillar, watching him. He had never really noticed how graceful Kaiba's movements were, how sure his style was and the feeling of calmness that radiated about his face when he was moving around.  
  
Against his will, Ryou felt a heat rise in his face. He was not about to start thinking about how - well, it was best if he didn't think at all at the moment. Silently, he watched as Kaiba's sword dance progressed faster and faster, until his movements were just a blur. Still he watched and began to unconsciously memorise each technique. He was so mesmerised in watching that he didn't realise Kaiba had come to a dead stop in front of him.  
  
"My lord Bakura."  
  
"Oh, Sir Kaiba," Ryou greeted, masking his surprise. "That was an excellent display."  
  
"If it interrupted my lord in any way -"  
  
"No, of course not. I was rather interested by your style - isn't that the White Dragon?"  
  
Kaiba nodded, showing Ryou the hilt of his blade, where the characters were engraved. Ryou fingered it carefully, admiring the skilful workmanship put into the hilt and the blade, testing its weight and running his fingers gently along the length of the blade itself. All of a sudden, he felt a sharp jolt run through his fingertips and gradually spread into tingling warmth along the back of his hand.  
  
"Is my lord all right?" Kaiba asked, concerned.  
  
"It's alive," Ryou murmured. Then he chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, I mustn't be making sense. But as a swordsman, you understand when a sword feels alive under your hands."  
  
But Kaiba was looking at Ryou intently. No one else, bar himself, had ever said that the White Dragon blade had come alive under his or her hands. According to his master's prophecy, only the Veiled Heart was the other who could feel its life. But, then again, Ryou was a swordsman at heart and he was male. He took the sword back.  
  
"Of course I understand, my lord," he said. "Did my lord need me for anything?"  
  
"No, I only came for some fresh air," Ryou replied. "However, now that you mention it, I do have one request of you, Sir Kaiba. I have been studying a sword style for many years now and it's about time I test it in combat. Would you be so kind as to spare me an hour or two every morning from tomorrow to practise?"  
  
"I'd be honoured, my lord."  
  
A small and hesitant smile spread on both their faces. Once again, Ryou flushed against his will and Kaiba took note, once again, how effeminate he was. Their eye contact was broken by Yami's voice from the doorway.  
  
"Ryou? I think you'd better take care of your brother-in-law."  
  
Ryou sighed. Takao had probably gotten himself drunk talking to Yami or something. He turned back to Kaiba with a hopeful look in his eyes, something that made the young lord seem more human, more casual, than he was.  
  
"Well, I'd better be going inside now," he said. 'I'll see you tomorrow morning then."  
  
Yami watched them carefully, his violet eyes beady. Even a fool could tell what was conflicting between the two of them at that moment. He felt sorry for Kaiba though. Ryou was a noble, the last living male heir to the Bakura household, an ancient one, and a blue blood. The most Kaiba could be was a commoner, which they referred to as crimson blood. Traditionally, the nobles and the commoners didn't mix and as for the fact that both of them were male - it was hopeless. Kaiba would only be hurt.  
  
--------  
  
"Sh! Come on you wimp!"  
  
"Are you sure they're in there boss?"  
  
The leader of them, a person wearing a hooded black cloak grunted and vaulted him onto the wall, landing neatly and quietly on the tiles. His companions followed suit, each positioning themselves at equal intervals on top of the wall. The hooded person rested a gloved hand on the hilt of a dark sword and drew it out a little, the blade glinting.  
  
"Proceed as planned," he growled, voice muffled by the hood. "But remember, leave Bakura to me. We have a score to settle."  
  
"Yes boss."  
  
--------  
  
Ryou led his sisters, mother, the first lady and his brothers-in-law back inside the household. After practically wrapping up Takao in ropes in an attempt to sober him up, Ryou decided to beg leave of the Prince Regent and return home. Now he stood at the family shrine, where the plaques of all their ancestors rested, glaring at them all.  
  
"Haven't I told you, Takao, to stay away from alcohol if you can't take it?"  
  
"Yessir . . ." Takao slurred. His wife, Lady Michiru, caught him as his knees gave way.  
  
"And why have you soaked yourself in it again?" Ryou demanded, growing angry. He rarely lost his temper; his family knew so and looked guilty. "If I hadn't dragged you away, you would have ALL embarrassed the family name."  
  
"I had nothing to do with it," Lady Miyuki pointed out. "Neither did Takeshi."  
  
"Nor I or Touya," Mika added with narrowed eyes.  
  
Takao belched and threw up on the floor. Michiru shrieked and backed away, checking her attire over for any signs of the mess, leaving her husband to drop in a snoring, filthy heap. The rest of the family, bar Ryou, backed away. They would have left the shrine altogether, if Ryou hadn't made it clear before that, without his leave, they couldn't. He now glared at Takao, expression disgusted.  
  
"Clean this mess up," he told the servants, eyes never leaving his brother- in-law. "And get him cleaned up and sent back to his chambers. His punishment will be dealt with when he is sober. As for the rest of you - I hope you all know better next time."  
  
It was a dismissal. Though Ryou was easily the youngest member of the family, as the only male bearing the name Bakura, he was the head of the household. That put everyone, even his mother and the first lady, under his control. No one dared question him, or anger him, because he had the right to punish them according to family traditions. His relatives hurried away from the shrine to their respective chambers.  
  
"Sir Kaiba," Ryou called. "Come inside for a minute."  
  
Kaiba appeared at the doorway with a grave expression.  
  
"This is the sacred Bakura family shrine," he said. "I dare not enter."  
  
"You have my permission, Sir Kaiba," Ryou replied. Kaiba was about to step inside when his senses alerted him to another presence within the walls. He froze, as did Ryou, who could hear the minute sound of someone's muffled breathing near the window. Because it was a relatively cool night, there were breezes blowing. Instinctively, Kaiba's hand went to his sword hilt and Ryou shifted.  
  
"Very clever," Ryou murmured, tightening his grip on his fan. "Using the breezes through the window to hide the breathing patterns."  
  
"Oh yeah?" a harsh voice breathed. "Well hide THIS!"  
  
A dark, cloaked figure charged directly at Ryou, sword unsheathed and aimed directly at the young lord's heart. Kaiba darted forward, his own sword ready, but because the shrine was so extensive, he couldn't reach him in time. Prior to being impaled upon the deadly blade, Ryou unfurled his fan and the blade passed through easily. His attacker made a noise of triumph, which was changed into a cry of surprise when Ryou snapped his fan shut again, capturing the blade. With a quick twist, Ryou disarmed him.  
  
"Kaiba, quickly!" he shouted as the person ran away. "After him!"  
  
Kaiba threw his sword as hard as he could and it pinned the attacker's cloak and the back of his robes to the nearest tree. The person struggled wildly, but the White Dragon was embedded into the trunk so deeply, he was rendered helpless. It gave Ryou and Kaiba time to run over and the former to point the sword against his neck.  
  
"Who are you?" Kaiba growled. "What do you want here?"  
  
"That's none of your business," the other spat.  
  
"Your voice sounds very familiar," Ryou noted.  
  
He reached up and pulled down the hood. Long, black hair tumbled out of a roughly down plait, falling past the person's shoulders and down to their waist. Slowly, the assassin lifted up his head to give them a hard glare through ice blue eyes. Ryou handed the sword to Kaiba, who inspected the blade and used the point to brush back the hair from the person's face. It appeared that the assassin was female.  
  
"You bastard!" she hissed.  
  
"Untameable as always, Kusari," Ryou sighed. "I should have known it would be you. Don't worry about the rest of your gang - my guards will have probably taken care of them. You, however, I will take to Prince Yugi and King Sugoroku to deal with."  
  
"Do as you wish, Bakura - my family will have our revenge sooner or later."  
  
--------  
  
Prince Yugi was alert, as well as his grandfather, despite the lateness of the hour. He was dressed in his court attire, but cut down heavily on the finery, having had no time to put his crown on. However, he always took the time to make sure he wore his signet ring. Prince Regent Yami was there as well, along with Lady Shizuka and Lady Mai. Duke Jounouchi sat on the other side of the throne room with Yami, as well as with the Lord Otogi.  
  
"Bakura, what is the meaning of this?" Sugoroku demanded, seated on his throne.  
  
"Begging your Majesty's pardon," Ryou said, bowing politely. "I have come to report an attempt at my life, just tonight. This is the culprit - I'm sure your Majesty will recognise her."  
  
Kaiba, who was standing behind Ryou, pushed his captive forward. The girl, Kusari, as Ryou had called her before, stumbled and fell to her knees in front of Ryou. She struggled to sit up, her arms having been bound to her sides and her mouth gagged. Yami and Yugi leaned forward with interest, while Mai looked disgusted.  
  
"What's this?" Otogi exclaimed. "I thought the Kusari household had been eliminated!"  
  
"Apparently Lady Kusari here survived," Mai drawled. "How did this happen?"  
  
"It is beyond me, for I was only a child when it happened," Ryou replied calmly. "However, this case has been brought before your Majesties before, on one occasion, three summers ago. At the time, Lady Kusari was spared for her noble status. This time, however -"  
  
"She shall be spared again," Yami interrupted, with a nod to Yugi.  
  
"You haven't properly heard the case yet, Prince Regent," Sugoroku said.  
  
"I don't feel the need to, your Majesty," Yami replied. "It is clear that Lady Kusari was seeking revenge - and with a just reason. However, she seems to have been misunderstood something."  
  
Kusari (A/N: dun wanna use her first name so I'll just say she's called Kusari, okay?) growled, but the sound was muffled by the gag. She gave Yami a glare that clearly said she hadn't misunderstood anything. He came over to her from his position by the aisle, bowing reverently to his own grandfather and addressed the assembled court.  
  
"She has directed her fury at Lord Bakura," he said loudly and clearly. "The incident of her household being - exterminated, to put it bluntly - has happened at least ten years ago. Lady Kusari would have only been very young then. Perhaps she has directed this sense of revenge to Lord Bakura because she believes that his father was responsible for her family's death. If we were to discuss the incident again . . . perhaps it will clear some things up."  
  
"I agree, grandfather," Yugi said quietly. "We need to clear things up."  
  
"Very well then," the ageing king sighed.  
  
A chair was brought for the Lady Kusari, who was bound to its arms and length. The gag was taken off, to be replaced if she started to cause trouble. She looked relatively subdued after that, not meeting any of their eyes as she was tied down. Her chair was right in the middle of the carpeted aisle, in plain view of the whole court, which added to her humiliation. Finally, as everyone was settled, Yami continued.  
  
"Firstly, your Majesty: what was the cause of the house's extermination?"  
  
"Treason," Sugoroku said simply.  
  
"Who was the one who reported it?" Yami paused, then added. "Was it Lord Bakura?"  
  
"I . . ."  
  
"Of course it was him!" Kusari shouted. "He reported my father to the king! My father was innocent - it was the Bakura household that was treasonous! We were all innocent!"  
  
Kaiba, meanwhile, watched Ryou silently. The young lord was holding his fan so tightly; it almost seemed as if he wanted to snap it. His jaw worked in anger, or annoyance, Kaiba couldn't tell which. However, he couldn't express it, being in court and all. As Kusari spoke, Ryou took several deep breaths and faced the others again, perfectly calm.  
  
"Silence her," Yami ordered. The gag was put on again. "You'll need to listen, Lady Kusari, if you want to be spared. I assure you, it will all be over soon."  
  
"Actually it was the first son of Lord Kusari who reported it," Sugoroku said. "He told me everything his father was planning - the plans for usurping, how they were going to take control - everything in perfect detail. He begged for me to stop them and to bring them to justice. I did as he requested."  
  
"So my father did not report it," Ryou said finally. He turned to Kusari. "I, myself, am guilt-free. You have the wrong person, Lady Kusari."  
  
She had fallen back in her seat, eyes wide and limbs slack. Her breathing became heavy and she no longer struggled against her bonds. Yugi watched sympathetically as the first tears slid down her cheeks silently, she herself not making a single sound. He knew that, being the heir to the throne, he could not risk people taking advantage of his emotions but sometimes he couldn't help it.  
  
"Your Majesty," Yami said smoothly, breaking the silence. "I suggest this case be considered a misunderstanding and that Lady Kusari's life be spared. What says you, Lord Bakura? Will you forgive her?"  
  
"I will pursue it no further," Ryou replied. Kaiba could tell he was relieved. "Your Majesties, I beg pardon for disturbing your night."  
  
"As for Lady Kusari," Yugi said, speaking up. "I propose a punishment of sorts. Do you have any contributions as to her punishment, Yami?"  
  
"I vouch for her life," Yami replied.  
  
"Only you would," Otogi sneered.  
  
"She belongs to me now," Yami continued, ignoring him. "That is her punishment. Service to me, as Prince Regent, means service to the royal family. Is that a suitable punishment?"  
  
Sugoroku nodded. Kusari was unbound and she was pulled to her feet roughly. The gag was removed and she stood there quietly, looking down at the floor. Yami lifted her chin by sliding two fingers under it. She met his red-violet eyes with her ice blue ones steadily.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked. "Besides Kusari."  
  
"I don't have one," she croaked. "I lost my name a long time ago."  
  
"If that is the case . . ." Yami thought quietly. "I will give you a name. From now on, you will serve me as Seii. Once you have proven yourself worthy, you will be free."  
  
---- End of Chapter Four ----  
  
A/N: whew, that was a long chapter (for me, anyway)  
  
I'm so glad it's the holidays now . . .  
  
REVIEW!  
  
ChainsandFlames 


	5. Servant's Encounter

Identity  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO  
  
Summary: Secrets are dangerous things, especially if you're dealing with a false identity. All has gone well for Bakura Ryou, until Kaiba Seto comes into his life. A sort of medieval/Chinese setting. Slash warning Seto/Ryou, a little Yami/Ryou.  
  
Pairings: Seto/Ryou, Anzu/Honda, Jou/Mai, Shizuka/Yugi  
  
Chapter Title: Servant's Encounter  
  
Author's Notes: no reviews . . . people really don't like this story, do they? Am I doing something wrong? Please tell me . . . why aren't my Yu- Gi-Oh fics as popular as my Beyblade ones? I dunno what I'm doing wrong, but I hope someone can tell me.  
  
Oh yeah, I will be using Japanese honorifics from now on, partly because I want to and they sound better than 'lord' and 'lady' blah, blah.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
---- Servant's Encounter ----  
  
Anzu strolled through the marketplace with Honda trailing after her. They were currently in the process of purchasing the suitable ingredients for that evening's meal. The ladies of the house were very picky and selective about their meals and Anzu and Honda, who had been in the house a very long time already, knew exactly what they wanted.  
  
"Good day Anzu-san," the greengrocer, a kind old lady, greeted.  
  
"Morning Madoka-san," Anzu chirped, walking over.  
  
She began chatting away to the old lady politely while Honda held everything they'd purchased earlier. He was always responsible for carrying the items bought because, unfair as it was, he was a man. When they were younger, he would joke about how frail and delicate a woman was and that it was a man's duty to protect her. Anzu would usually disagree to this fact and they would start an argument. The young heir, Bakura, would come in between them and somehow resolve the conflict.  
  
That was, until he had actually succeeded the household affairs. When that day passed, Lord Bakura was too busy to participate in leisurely activities like they used to. Honda and Anzu were expected to serve him like proper servants and not childhood companions any more. They began distancing from him and Honda and Anzu grew closer. It was an abrupt change, and they all were affected by it. Lord Bakura isolated himself from the rest of the world - and from Anzu, whom he was closest to. In turn, Anzu ceased to tease and convince him to go out with her and showered this sisterly affection on Honda.  
  
"Honda-kun! Wake up Honda-kun!"  
  
Fingers snapped in front of his face, making him jump. Anzu was holding out a basket full of greens, something he had personally detested. Wordlessly, he took the basket and followed her over to another stall. This continued on like it usually did when they were buying the groceries for the house. Anzu would do all the talking, chatting and buying, while he stood off to the side and carried the things she bought. Until they reached one particular stall.  
  
"Hello, Honda-kun," a sweet voice called.  
  
He turned with a smile to see a girl with long, straight hair tied up in a high ponytail down her back, dressed in orange and yellow skirts and lacy top. She was smiling back at him from under the parasol she held to keep the sun off her pale skin. Shifting all the packages to a more manageable position, Honda went over to her.  
  
"Hello, Miho-san," he greeted.  
  
"Are you out shopping again today?" she asked, looking around. "Where's Anzu-chan?"  
  
"She's running another errand for the kitchen staff," he replied. "How's your father and your family's store? Is business all right for you?"  
  
Miho's family was in the tailoring business and so she always had access to the finest materials and clothing. They continued some basic, polite conversation until Anzu came back with a large chunk of meat secured with a wire of sorts. She looked disgruntled.  
  
"Hello, Anzu-chan," Miho greeted politely.  
  
"Hello, Miho-san."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Anzu replied. "The butcher was trying to perve me. AGAIN."  
  
"I'll mob him for you," Honda offered, copying some street slang he had overheard with a grin. Anzu couldn't help but grin back. "Not that I have a mob, mind you."  
  
"I'll remember your offer."  
  
They looked at the sun, which was high above them. Miho sighed.  
  
"I have to go now," she said finally. "My father is hosting a dinner with Otogi-sama tonight and I have to be prepared for it. Merchant's business with nobility."  
  
Honda hid a scowl. He never really did like that stuck-up Otogi Ryuuji, who was the second most powerful lord in all of Domino. The only reason why he put up with the guy was because he was Lord Bakura's ally and partner. Otogi was nice enough to Bakura, but he did tend to have an inflated ego that annoyed Honda to no end. That wasn't including the fact that he was interested in HIS love interest, Miho.  
  
"Well, I'd best be going now," Miho said. "See you both around."  
  
Honda watched her go with a bit of disappointment. They always had fairly Platonic conversations and their relationship was supposedly only that, but he had always hoped for more. The young woman was very sweet and well liked by all, only that her father was abusive and could get into a tight spot frequently because of his gambling problems. The store their family owned was held together by her uncle.  
  
Anzu smiled fondly at Honda. She knew of her friend's interest in Miho, but they both knew that it wasn't to be. They were servants and Lord Bakura owned their lives, while Miho was a merchant's daughter. She was a free person and above them in society.  
  
"Come on, Honda-kun, let's go."  
  
--------  
  
A well liked past time the nobility had was fencing. They had fencing tournaments, fencing practise and sometimes just met all for the sake of fencing. The best fencer was easily Ryou and he had yet to find someone his match. That was why he brought Kaiba along with him to the next meeting, if only to make some sort of impression.  
  
"The White Dragon style has never been seen before," Ryou explained. "It would put all these nobles into their place when they see that you cannot be bested. They don't like it when someone they classify 'below' themselves are better than them."  
  
Ryou glanced over at the stoic knight, who was silently polishing his sword, thinking. Kaiba had been scorned at court when he was seen with him, talking and discussing in low voices. No one had ever gained Ryou's favour immediately upon the first meeting like Kaiba had, except perhaps the Prince Regent. There were rumours of Kaiba's supposed pretence of skill to impress him and Ryou wanted to prove them wrong.  
  
"I won't give you any advice of my own, Kaiba-kun, because I trust you will be able to find them out on your own. But I will tell you this: don't let anything they say faze you."  
  
"Yes, Bakura-sama."  
  
"You are above all that. Know this and you will win."  
  
They reached the practise grounds of the Ishtar manor and swung from their horses. Ryou's was a pure white mare, Tsukiyo, while Kaiba preferred a dark stallion called Senkou. Two stable hands led them away and the two of them made their way over to where the other nobles were gathered, talking and comparing different things.  
  
"Ah, Bakura-sama," Malik Ishtar, the foreign noble who headed the house. "You made it."  
  
"Yes, Malik-san," Ryou said a little stiffly. He was too far above Malik to use the honorific 'sama'. "I do hope you haven't started without me."  
  
"Iie, of course not."  
  
Malik, as mentioned before, was a foreign noble who happened to gain favour within another noble's eye and so was allowed to bring his house into their land. He and the Bakura household didn't get along well ever since that river incident fourteen years ago. Ryou had only been six at the time and Malik was two years older.  
  
"I see you've brought a companion," Malik said, gesturing to Kaiba. "I assume this is Kaiba-san, the knight you newly employed?"  
  
"Yes, this is him. Kaiba-kun, this is Malik Ishtar."  
  
"Good afternoon, Ishtar-sama."  
  
Meanwhile, Malik had his eyebrow raised at the sound of Ryou calling Kaiba with the honorific 'kun'. A noble gave only men who were considered equal that honorific. Kaiba had barely been in the land a month and already he was so close to Bakura. He had been around for over fifteen years and still Bakura was so distant and cold to him. It was probably because of that incident involving his brother, Ryou and some other kid that looked very much like Ryou himself . . . but, nevertheless, there would be talk.  
  
"Now we have the fencing tournament!" Malik announced brightly, turning around.  
  
"The opponents will be chosen freely," a servant, acting as judge, announced. "Therefore, my lords are free to challenge anyone they wish and the duels will be held in the ring, one by one, according to who challenges who first."  
  
"Let the tournament begin!"  
  
Ryou sighed and stood to one side, Kaiba beside him. They weren't about to challenge anyone on their own, even if Ryou had given the latter permission to do so beforehand. Kaiba only accepted challenges and Ryou just wasn't interested. It was the same people every year and he only came to these things because he was expected to. Beyond that, he hardly ever left his castle and no one but the nobles knew him. He didn't even attend court unless he had to.  
  
"Kaiba-san," Malik said, coming over. "I've heard about your talent at this sport. I would like to challenge you to a duel.'  
  
It was an order, not a request, and Kaiba knew as much. Ryou nodded.  
  
"Yes, of course, Ishtar-sama."  
  
--------  
  
Kaiba won. It wasn't unexpected, to say the least, because Malik really had it coming to him in the first place. The knight was tempted to hold back because Malik was superior in status to him, but his pride and Ryou forbade him to do so. There was an enmity between them that changed the normally placid-tempered Ryou.  
  
"You held back in the first few exchanges," the young lord pointed out. "Why is that?"  
  
"He is above me, Bakura-sama."  
  
"A swordsman does not let something as meagre as this get in the way of an honourable duel," Ryou said, voice acidic. "Aren't you an honourable swordsman, someone who is worthy of wielding a sword like yours and the person who, just this morning, told me that there are no superiors or subordinates in a duel?"  
  
He was referring to the practise they had been doing that morning in the courtyard, as the sun rose. They were fencing and Kaiba had disarmed Ryou by kicking his feet out from under him. Ryou had jokingly asked whether he held any respect for him and Kaiba had replied that, in a duel, there were no superiors or subordinates. Ryou had been impressed.  
  
"I won, Bakura-sama."  
  
"That's not the point, Kaiba! It's the moral of the whole thing! You would have let him win, easily, if I hadn't interfered, or if your pride hadn't kicked in. I'm not stupid, Kaiba. I know when someone is or isn't trying their best."  
  
They were walking back from the tournament after the duel. Actually, it was more like Ryou had just turned around, collected Tsukiyo from the stables and left while Kaiba was left to follow him on Senkou. Because the young lord was on foot and leading his mare, Kaiba caught up to him fairly quickly and they were now in the woods just outside the Bakura house.  
  
Ryou stopped and turned to him. Kaiba was surprised to find his dark eyes were damp.  
  
"What made you hold back?" Ryou asked, his voice barely over a weak croak.  
  
"I don't know, Bakura-sama."  
  
"Fencing with the Ishtars is very important to me," he said shakily, but his voice was ice cold with unusual hatred. "It was because of them I became the best. Understand that, if there is a next time, you must. Not. Hold. Back."  
  
There was a passion in his voice, a conviction, which startled Kaiba. The young lord led his mare over to the stream and stood there like a statue. Kaiba followed wordlessly, confused as to why Ryou would suddenly be so angry about something as trivial as a duel. Not long after they had arrived at the stream, Ryou spoke.  
  
"This stream flows down to become a large river." His voice was now distant. "The river's current is strong and fast. I had, believe it or not, an older brother no one knew about. Everyone just thought he was a child who looked remarkably like me. They never knew we shared the same parents, only he was born years before our parents were married. Mother kept it a secret from everyone but us. His name was Anubis.  
  
"Fourteen years ago, when I was six years old, my brother and Malik's brother, Marik Ishtar, were duelling by the very same river. My brother had the upper hand . . .  
  
~ Fourteen years ago, by the river ~  
  
"Come on, Anubis!" Marik taunted, waving his practise sword about. "Can't you take me?"  
  
"You're on!" Anubis yelled, coming forwards with his own sword.  
  
Ryou stood by, a little six-year-old heir, holding onto Marik's younger sister's hand. Ishizu stood by him worriedly, looking between the two teens, wondering if she should stop them before they were seriously hurt. The practise swords weren't blunted back then and both Anubis and Marik's heads were too inflated to know where to stop.  
  
They exchanged blows, all of which came dangerously close to harming the other. Ishizu bit her lip with worry. If this was how they were going to duel, she didn't want to see how they would duel when things really got heated up. She was of the mind to lead Ryou away, when the little boy cheered out his brother's name.  
  
Anubis had gotten Marik into a stranglehold and was at the point of disarming him. It would have worked too, if Marik hadn't suddenly jabbed the handle of his sword into Anubis' stomach, causing the other teen to double over, gasping for breath. Using this chance, Marik kicked out with a leg and sent Anubis flying backwards . . .  
  
. . . and into the river.  
  
"ANUBIS!" Ryou screeched, running towards the river.  
  
"NO BAKURA-SAMA!" Ishizu yelled, pulling him back. "Don't go there, you'll drown!"  
  
"But Anubis!" Ryou cried, clawing at the girl's arm, trying to break free. "I need to . . . help . . . Anubis . . . please, Ishizu, save him!"  
  
Marik was on the bank, too shocked to move. Eight-year-old Malik was standing nearby, not quite understanding what was going on. As for Anubis, he was half-submerged in the rapids, gasping for breath and struggling to stay above the water's surface. His clothes dragged him down and he didn't come back up for a long time.  
  
"Anubis?" Ryou cried helplessly. "Anubis? ANUBIS WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Ishizu turned away when Ryou pleaded with her. Tears stung her eyes as the water closed over the teen's head and he wasn't seen any more. Marik scrambled away from the water's edge, lavender eyes huge, shaking violently. Ryou rounded on him.  
  
"YOU KILLED HIM!" he screamed. "YOU KILLED ANUBIS!"  
  
"I-I didn't mean to . . ."  
  
"YOU KILLED HIM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
The boy picked up the sword his brother had dropped and lunged at Marik. Malik blocked him with a sword of his own, sending the white haired boy sprawling on his back. He glared at them in hatred.  
  
"Don't hurt my brother," Malik said. "I'll duel you instead. But you're not good enough to fight me. Come back when you are the best and I'll fight you then."  
  
~ Present time, by the same river ~  
  
Ryou clenched his fists and gripped his sword hilt tightly. Tears stung his eyes and spilt, surprising Kaiba. He had always thought the young lord was strong and stony because he chose to. Now that he had heard this story, he finally understood there was such a tragedy behind the stony appearance and attitude.  
  
But there was another thing. Ryou had a brother born out of wedlock, years before their parents were legally married. If Anubis had been a teenager fourteen years ago, he would be around twenty-seven now.  
  
"Ishizu disappeared a few months after Anubis drowned. Nobody's heard of where she went, but she disappeared." Ryou unclenched his fists. "Since then, I've been training. I wanted to revenge Anubis' death."  
  
"I'm sorry, Bakura-sama, I didn't know."  
  
"I suppose it's not your fault," Ryou said, smiling sadly. "No one knew much anyway."  
  
He turned to the knight suddenly with a lost expression.  
  
"Could you - could you lend me a shoulder, please?"  
  
Kaiba motioned for him to feel free and Ryou lay his head on the taller man's shoulder, crying freely. He didn't bother holding back at all and just let all his frustration, anger and feelings out with his tears. Unintentionally, he also grabbed onto Kaiba's tunic with both hands, dropping his sword on the grass beside him. Kaiba reached up and smoothed his hair down awkwardly, unused to comforting people.  
  
"He was all I had left," Ryou whimpered. "I was given to the first lady to raise after birth and I wasn't allowed to see my mother unless I had to. Anubis was my only family member I really knew. I lost him because of the Ishtars."  
  
The other man felt something stir within him as he held the young lord. He had lost his own family in a flood. After that, he had been taken in by his master at age four and trained to the swordsman he was now. He could empathise with Ryou.  
  
"I was always left alone after Anubis died. No one understands what it's like living as if you want to be isolated when you really don't want to. I get all the money and the power, but I also get all the responsibilities and the blame when something goes wrong. I don't want to live a life like this any more, but I have no choice. If Anubis was here, he'd know what to do."  
  
A while later, Ryou pulled away and his eyes were perfectly dry. He released Kaiba's tunic and apologised profusely for causing him so much trouble. They walked back through the gates together, though Kaiba could not stop thinking about what he had been told, the rapidly fading, damp stains on his tunic serving as a reminder. Ryou wasn't as strong as he held out to be and he wasn't the cold and untouchable ice statue as everyone said. But he continued to act such around others, making him seem like a puzzle.  
  
But, he wasn't in any position to criticise him. All he wanted to do now was be at his side and perhaps make up for the anger he had caused Ryou.  
  
---- End of Chapter Five ----  
  
A/N: another chapter finished  
  
I was running out of ideas, but I just wrote this any way. This is the first day of school from the summer holidays and I'm in year 10 this year. I've got the School Certificate at the end of this year and I might not be able to update as frequently any more because I have to study.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Relinquished 


	6. Storm

Identity  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO  
  
Summary: Secrets are dangerous things, especially if you're dealing with a false identity. All has gone well for Bakura Ryou, until Kaiba Seto comes into his life. A sort of medieval/Chinese setting. Slash warning Seto/Ryou, a little Yami/Ryou.  
  
Pairings: Seto/Ryou, Anzu/Honda, Jou/Mai, Shizuka/Yugi  
  
Chapter Title: Storm  
  
Author's Notes: no reviews . . . people really don't like this story, do they? Am I doing something wrong? Please tell me . . . why aren't my Yu- Gi-Oh fics as popular as my Beyblade ones? I dunno what I'm doing wrong, but I hope someone can tell me.  
  
Oh yeah, I will be using Japanese honorifics from now on, partly because I want to and they sound better than 'lord' and 'lady' blah, blah.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
---- Storm ----  
  
The next morning, Ryou didn't turn up for practise so Kaiba had to practise on his own. Later, when he went to find him, Anzu told him that Ryou had taken ill, was in bed and the first lady was looking after him. Worried, Kaiba insisted that he be let into the bedchamber, but Anzu stated that the first lady had firmly ordered her not to let anyone enter at any costs.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kaiba-kun, but it's an order."  
  
"All right." Kaiba sighed. "Tell him I've been by."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Ryou listened to all this while sitting at the table in the middle of his room, clothed in his blue robe and night garments. His hair was still perfectly brushed and he exchanged glances with the first lady of the house, who sighed as well. Kinomiya Kana was a middle aged, rather attractive woman with the dark hair all her daughters had inherited. She had doe-shaped, dark blue eyes, a small, pale face and elegantly shaped features.  
  
"He worries about you, Ryou-chan," Kana sighed again.  
  
"I know, kaasama," Ryou replied. "That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
"You can't keep this a secret forever you know."  
  
She gestured to him vaguely, frowning. Ryou looked down at his body and then to the long bolt of cloth folded on the table in front of him. Without him having even a second thought about it, that bolt of cloth had been wrapped around him for nearly twenty years. It was what reminded him of his real identity and kept him from saying or doing anything stupid.  
  
"I know that, but I have to. If I turn back now and tell him, then my life is over. What's worse is that the entire house will be eliminated and we'll be put to shame over it." He clenched his eyes shut. "Tousama was always proud of our name, you told me so. I can't let him down by shaming it."  
  
"But you'll lose a chance at having happiness, you know that, don't you, Ryou-chan?"  
  
"I know."  
  
He glanced at the door with an expression of pain, mixed with defeat and longing. He couldn't tell anyone that was the first thing Kana had told him when he had started understanding her words. His identity in the public was a fake one, one made up to uphold the name of Bakura. Their line couldn't die there.  
  
"You've given up too much for this house," Kana said heavily. "You could have been -"  
  
"I don't want to hear what could have been, kaasama," Ryou interrupted tiredly. "If you'll excuse me, I have to dress. There are papers for me to see to in the study. If I don't finish them on time, my head will probably already be on chopping block before you can start."  
  
--------  
  
"Are you sure you are up to this trip, Bakura-sama?"  
  
Ryou sighed and turned to Anzu with a look of exasperation. She had been at him all through the afternoon, asking whether he felt fine or not, sounding almost as bad as his birth mother. He told them many times he was fine, he needed to go on this trip to the next town and that if they didn't leave him alone, he really wouldn't be fine.  
  
Anzu exchanged a pointed glance with Honda, who slipped into the stables quickly and quietly behind Ryou's back. A moment later, he returned. Behind him was Kaiba, who was leading out Senkou, saddled and ready for riding.  
  
"You must take someone with you at least, Bakura-sama," he said firmly. "I'll go with you."  
  
"Are the three of you working together against me?" Ryou demanded.  
  
"Certainly not, Bakura-sama," Anzu insisted. Honda shook his head. "We're only worried."  
  
Ryou looked at them defeatedly. He chanced a look at Kaiba, whose stubborn expression didn't waver. He was headstrong and did what he felt like, so Ryou knew that, even if he didn't allow him to go, Kaiba would follow anyway. His duties were by Ryou's side and that was that, no exceptions.  
  
"All right," he consented. The three of them looked relieved. "And Anzu, Honda - I really have to do something about the two of you. Get you settled down or something."  
  
Anzu gave him impish look from under half-lidded eyes, which made him smile. Kaiba watched this in fascination, noting when he smiled, it was more from the eyes than the lips. The only thing his lips did was tug upwards, but his eyes made the slight movement seem much larger than it really was.  
  
"Just try it, Bakura-sama," she said, patting Tsukiyo's neck.  
  
"Unless we were shot dead right now, we're here to stay," Honda added, coming to the other side. "So you see, Bakura-sama, you're stuck with us."  
  
"Yes, I do see," Ryou nodded in amusement. "All right, we best be off, Kaiba-kun."  
  
He swung onto his mare, took the cloth bag Anzu was holding out, and rode out to the back gate. Kaiba followed silently, nodding curtly at Anzu and Honda who nodded back, and they rode out together onto the road between the city and the next town.  
  
--------  
  
Two hours into their ride, it started raining. Ryou sighed, murmuring something along the lines of 'of all the inconveniences that could have occurred . . .' He was soaked from head to toe in a matter of minutes, as was Kaiba, but he was used to it, considering all the travelling he had done beforehand.  
  
"I know of an abandoned monastery a few minutes' ride ahead," he called over the rain. "We should take cover there, Bakura-sama."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course," Ryou called back.  
  
The abandoned monastery was just that: abandoned. There were almost nothing there except some wood, a couple of crates, a leaking roof and the statue of the local god which had long been covered with dust and cobwebs. Kaiba secured their horses just within the monastery doors, under cover, while Ryou inspected the broken-tiled floor wearily. He hated being wet and cold.  
  
"We can use the wood to start a fire," Kaiba commented, picking up the wood. "These are still very much dry, so it'll be fine. Perhaps you should settle down on one of these crates, Bakura-sama, while I start a fire."  
  
Ryou complied, shivering slightly as he carried his bag toward one of the closer crates and sat down on it. His hair stuck to his neck and the sides of his face and his clothes clung to his body. Noticing this, he shook it out a little so that it hung loosely, still dripping wet. Kaiba managed to get a fire going and was in the process of taking off his outer tunic. Ryou turned away modestly with a slight flush.  
  
"Bakura-sama, you'll catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes."  
  
"N-No, I'm fine," Ryou stammered. "I'll stay over -"  
  
His sentence finished in a delicate sneeze, which he hid behind his sleeve. Kaiba sighed and took a dry coat from his bag and walked over to him. Ryou shrank back a little, eyes wide, when he draped the coat over his shoulders and pulled it tightly around him. The other gave him a look before returning to the other side of the fire.  
  
"I could go outside for a little while you change, Bakura-sama," he said. "I know that the highborn rarely get out often and Bakura-sama would probably not be used to all this rough living. Don't worry, if anything happens, just call."  
  
He left through the doors, sitting out in the rain. Ryou stared after him, his cheeks glowing a faint pink as he took off the jacket and laid it aside, rummaging his own bag for a spare change in clothing. As he changed, he thought back to the look Kaiba had given him after setting his coat on his shoulders. It was strange and made him feel - a little floaty.  
  
As he pulled on his outer coat, a shuffling behind the statue made him start. His hand went straight to the fan tucked into his belt and he gripped it tightly. A beam overhead fell down as a crash of thunder shook the ground around the monastery.  
  
"Bakura-sama!"  
  
Kaiba was there in a flash, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him quickly away from where the beam fell. The monastery roof was unstable, that was for sure, and it was lucky that he had gotten away in time. When the dust and commotion died down, Ryou looked up and found himself pressed against Kaiba, who was looking at the spot he had been in concentration, seeming not to notice. The taller man's arm was around his waist, his hand pressed against his lower back, while the other held his elbow tightly.  
  
"It should be safe now," he said, pulling away.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Bakura-sama," Kaiba said, releasing him. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I-I'm fine," Ryou replied, flustered. "Thank you, Kaiba-kun."  
  
They looked away quickly, both of their cheeks flushing darkly. Kaiba felt strangely - odd, not that it made any sense. When he heard the crash, his heart seemed to stop and he lost all sense. There was no explanation for it, but there was a sense of dread deep in the pit of his stomach at the thought of anything happening to Ryou.  
  
"I - the trip will last for a week or so," Ryou said suddenly, business- like once more.  
  
"Yes, Bakura-sama."  
  
"I suppose you need to change out of those clothes too," he continued, adding more wood to the fire. "We'll have to dry them in front of the fire so they can still be worn at a later date. I'll step outside for a while."  
  
"No, it's all right, Bakura-sama," Kaiba said, clearing his throat. "I'll just change in the corner while you dry your clothes. You don't have to go outside."  
  
They sat in front of the fire later, avoiding each other's eyes. Ryou was silently panicking. He couldn't be - no, there was something he was missing here, but what was it? He needed to know why he flustered so much and lost his composure around Kaiba, because it just wasn't natural. Kaiba drank silently from his flask.  
  
"We might as well rest, Bakura-sama." His voice startled Ryou out of his reverie.  
  
"Yes, of course. Good night then, Kaiba-kun."  
  
"Rest well, Bakura-sama." He paused, then looked up. "Good night."  
  
Ryou reluctantly tore his gaze away from Seto's blue eyes. His hand went to the bolt of cloth under his shirt, resting on it. His heart sank and beat painfully. The problem of his identity still came between anyone he wanted to get close to. How could he tell Kaiba that he was not who everyone thought he was?  
  
Because, since the day he was born, Ryou was not male.  
  
--------  
  
Meanwhile, Anzu and Honda were at the creek, Anzu washing the clothes. Honda was always dragged off there, because she insisted that she needed protection. Even more so since she had been attacked by bandits while she was there. He had no objection to it since he had taken it upon himself at a young age to protect her.  
  
"Hey, Honda," Anzu called, setting a freshly washed garment aside.  
  
"Yes, Anzu, what is it now?"  
  
"Have you noticed Bakura-sama lately?"  
  
Honda tilted his head to the side, contemplating, before he nodded. She meant the frequent glances they shot at each other, the discomfort and the obvious distress they seemed to have around each other. It was, to put it bluntly, downright hilarious, but both of them knew better than to take amusement from it.  
  
"They're hopeless, in every sense of the word," he said bluntly. "Bakura- sama knows his place and his duties. We all know he won't do something stupid."  
  
"But they seem to like each other a lot," Anzu said, sighing.  
  
"We all know and can see they're male and can never be together, Anzu. It's impossible."  
  
It started to rain around then. Anzu hurriedly grabbed the clothes and put them back into the tub she carried them around in, standing up to go. The rocks around the water's edge were slippery and wet and she slipped. Honda grabbed her arm and hauled her back, grabbing the tub as well. They made their way back to a safer spot on the bank, nearer the woods, where Honda helped her to walk.  
  
"Ouch, my ankle."  
  
"I'll carry you," Honda said immediately, swinging her into his arms and carrying her in front of him, the tub resting in her hands. "Just don't move or I'll drop you."  
  
Anzu flushed, but Honda didn't notice. They made their way through the woods and the rain silently.  
  
--------  
  
"I'm telling you, Yugi, that woman is bent on making my life hell!"  
  
"Jounouchi," Yugi reprimanded. "Mai-san is not bent on ruining your life."  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya, sole heir of his family's duchy, threw up his hands in frustration. He was Yugi's cousin, meaning he did not have to use formalities when they were alone, but he held a lot of respect for the other man. But Yugi was always pointing out something else, another side to whatever he was complaining about. In this case, like most, it was about Mai.  
  
"She is," Jounouchi grumbled. "I'm telling you, Yugi. Every time she says something, it always ends up throwing you in my face! I can't do anything to her because she is a 'lady' and the sister to Shizuka, who is your betrothed."  
  
"Jounouchi, are you exaggerating a little?"  
  
"Of course I'm not! That woman is so full of herself and so proud . . . I can't stand her!"  
  
Yugi, however, always noticed that there was a healthy flush on Jounouchi's cheeks as he argued with Kujyaku Mai. Otherwise, his beloved cousin was always grumbling and grouchy, looking like a sour grape with just as much expression. He was actually very easy to be made a fool of, something Mai had learned early on into their acquaintance and taken full advantage of. Yugi and his half-brother Yami always watched in amusement as the two went at each other's throats, sometimes sharing the same thought: there is a fine line between love and hate. He quoted that now.  
  
"What are you trying to say, Yugi?" Jounouchi demanded, flushing darkly.  
  
"I'm not trying to say anything, Jounouchi," Yugi replied innocently. "Only that, if you look a little deeper, why is it that you and Mai-san always talk about each other and what the other says, or does, to the point of obsession? Think about it, Jounouchi."  
  
The Crown Prince was always rather small for his age, but over the last of his teenage years, Yugi had had frightening growth spurts so that he was now only about half a head shorter than his cousin Jounouchi. He was now tall, slim and quiet, his large violet eyes holding no signs of malice, only innocence and sincerity.  
  
Jounouchi had always been tall and lanky, though now his form had built up and he had a powerful shape. His eyes were always narrowed in suspicion over something and some people would say he was paranoid, but Yugi knew he was just being careful. Growing up in his father's house was not easy. The elder Duke Jounouchi was a known drunkard, abusive when he was drunk and a heavy gambler. Jounouchi had been taught, from a young age, not to trust anyone too much, otherwise he would regret it. Which was why he almost always saw the worst in people. Except Yugi, who had no 'worst' to speak of.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Prince Regent, Yami, came striding down the pathway. He was almost exactly like Yugi, only looking more serious and well built than his younger, half- brother. His eyes were narrower and had a reddish purple tone to it rather than Yugi's serene violet. Yami was graceful and bore power and elegance like a cloak, majesty was only a natural part of him.  
  
Behind him trailed his new servant, Seii. She had long, black hair enough to rival Otogi Ryuuji's, who was well known for his love for his hair. Her eyes were a startling shade of sapphire and just as hard and cold as the said gem. Yami had acquired her through court a while back, when Bakura Ryou brought her in for an attempt at assassination.  
  
"Yami, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Yugi-sama, Jounouchi-sama," Seii greeted, voice flat and emotionless.  
  
"Grandfather informed me you would be found here," Yami replied, clapping his brother on the shoulder fondly. "Apparently, Kujyaku Shizuka and her sister are here to see you."  
  
"Ah, thank you, Yami," Yugi said, laughing.  
  
"Yes, Yami-kun," Jounouchi said in a low voice, "thanks for the warning."  
  
Yugi laughed again, as did Yami, while Jounouchi glared at them both. Seii stood to one side, expressionless as always, seemingly unaffected by anything around her. In the first few weeks she had been Yami's personal servant, she was scorned and told harshly that a slave like her was only meant to be seen and used, but not heard. There were rumours that she was Yami's bedslave, but she knew better.  
  
"Don't be so glum, Jounouchi-kun," Yami chided.  
  
Yami was gentle, as well as powerful. Although majestic and seemingly untouchable, he was actually very human and had a wonderful sense of humour. Especially around Yugi, whom he was very close to, despite the fact that Yugi was the family favourite.  
  
"It's been bothering me for a long time now," Jounouchi said suddenly, looking at Seii. "You gave your servant a very strange name. 'Seii' means 'sincerity', doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"Kusari Seii." Yugi mused over the name. "'Chains' and 'sincerity'. Jounouchi's right, Yami, that's a very strange combination."  
  
"She'll realise the meaning of her name soon enough," Yami said mysteriously. His eyes rested on Seii's still form, gaze intense. "If she takes the time to understand it, that is."  
  
She returned his look equally, but was unmoved.  
  
---- End of Chapter Six ----  
  
A/N: another chapter finished.  
  
Oh yeah, about Ryou. He was brought up by the first lady (his father's first wife) of the house and so she's like a second mother to him, only her position in the family is more important than his concubine mother's. Thus, he must call them different things right? That's why I made it so that he calls his birth mother, 'mother' and the first lady 'kaasama' with the honorific of respect.  
  
There, that's cleared up, right?  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Relinquished 


	7. Orphans

Identity  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO  
  
Summary: Secrets are dangerous things, especially if you're dealing with a false identity. All has gone well for Bakura Ryou, until Kaiba Seto comes into his life. A sort of medieval/Chinese setting. Slash warning Seto/Ryou, a little Yami/Ryou.  
  
Pairings: Seto/Ryou, Anzu/Honda, Jou/Mai, Shizuka/Yugi  
  
Chapter Title: Orphans  
  
Author's Notes: YAY REVIEWS! I'm so happy to have even SEVEN reviews! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed this story and I love you all! No, this story will not be taken down, because I love writing it so much. I'll continue writing it until the end, cos I believe that, one day, people will notice it and read it! I'll be even happier if they review!  
  
Oh yeah, I will be using Japanese honorifics from now on, partly because I want to and they sound better than 'lord' and 'lady' blah, blah. And Ryou will continued to be addressed in male terms until the secret is made public (in the story).  
  
ENJOY!  
  
---- Orphans ----  
  
Kaiba walked along the streets in Tomoeda, the city where Ryou's business trip had led them. The young lord was in a meeting with the resident overlord about several thefts throughout the town recently. Since the case was not a very serious one, he was excused from the meeting to go through the town and inspect it for any signs of the thief.  
  
"Meet me back here in an hour or so," Ryou had told him.  
  
Tomoeda was much smaller than Domino, the capital and the people much more secretive, possessive and easy to suspect than the residents of the capital. So far, he had received at least six glares of distaste, two rude gestures and a couple of rude remarks. It seemed that Tomoeda residents weren't all that friendly either.  
  
"Oi, you kid!" a nearby person yelled. "Be careful!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
A ten-year-old child with long black hair slammed straight into Kaiba and fell back onto his backside with a loud 'oomph!'. Kaiba blinked once, before bending down to help the child to his feet. The kid had a ragged appearance, his hair was matted and dishevelled, his face grimy and unwashed and his clothes were tattered and worn.  
  
"Here, kid, let me give you a hand."  
  
"No don't touch me!" the kid exclaimed, scrambling to his feet on his own. "From the looks of you, sir, you must be new to this place. Respected people NEVER help a street kid like me. You'll just dirty yourself, sir."  
  
He flashed a cheeky grin at Kaiba, dusting his ragged clothes with his hands.  
  
"I'm not a respectable person, kid," Kaiba said roughly. "What's your name?"  
  
"Call me Mokuba," he replied brightly. "I don't have a last name. What's yours sir?"  
  
"First of all, don't call me 'sir'," Kaiba said. "You can call me Kaiba."  
  
Mokuba's eyes widened and he started clapping with glee, much to Kaiba's surprise. People began staring at them, or at least, at Kaiba. They obviously didn't think much of the street kid practically dancing around in the middle of the street.  
  
"You're that sword-person from the capital!" he cheered. "You are! You are! You're Kaiba Seto, aren't you? WOOHOO! I finally get to meet you!"  
  
There's something wrong with this kid, Kaiba thought, looking at him strangely. Mokuba stopped his little dance and looked a bit red.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that you're my idol and I've been hearing about you from heaps of the older people and I've been wanting to meet you and all . . ."  
  
"Where are you parents, Mokuba?"  
  
"Dead. I live on the streets," Mokuba said, tracing patterns in the dirt with his feet. "Have been for thirteen years, Kaiba-san."  
  
Mokuba reminded Kaiba of himself, orphaned at a young age and forced to live on their own. Kaiba himself had been lucky, having been found by his sword master and raised. However, Mokuba had lived on the streets for thirteen years, his whole life, without a home or a proper family. Empathy stirred within Kaiba and he made the boy an offer.  
  
"Would you like to come with me, then?"  
  
"What?" Mokuba gaped.  
  
"Would you like to stay at my home?" Kaiba repeated. "I work for Bakura Ryou, the visiting lord, but I'm sure he won't mind if you stay with us."  
  
"Yes please! Thank you Kaiba-san!"  
  
--------  
  
"Good morning Yugi-sama!"  
  
"Good morning, Shizuka-chan."  
  
Yugi smiled politely at his fiancee, who bowed her head modestly, with a slight blush. She was a pretty thing, with chestnut brown hair and large hazel eyes, a petite body and slim build with an unassuming air of innocence around her. Jounouchi was actually quite fond of the girl himself, but it was her loud-mouthed and proud sister he disliked.  
  
"Yugi-sama."  
  
Kujyaku Mai was a generously formed, tall and honey-blonde woman with bright purple eyes. She had a bold sense of fashion, wearing bright and flashy colours to match her outgoing and vibrant personality. Upon first look, Mai seemed all right to contend with, but once Jounouchi had actually talked to her, she got on his nerves.  
  
"Mai-san."  
  
"Oh look, what are you doing here little boy?"  
  
"No on asked your opinion Mai," Jounouchi snapped, lashing out at her.  
  
"Ooh, the boy can bite!"  
  
He growled, further adding to his reputation, in her eyes, as a dog and a boy. She laughed wickedly and clapped her hands, applauding his act. This caused him to flush darkly and for Yugi and Shizuka to intervene.  
  
"Jounouchi, don't argue with her," Yugi said firmly. "If you carry on like this, you'll end up doing something rash, like strike her. You and I are both well aware of the fact that it is against our morals to strike women. Let it be, Jounouchi."  
  
"Yeah, all right," Jounouchi grumbled reluctantly. "But only for you, Yugi."  
  
Mai looked ready to say something about it, something along the lines of 'the dog's all bark but no bite', but Shizuka interrupted her with a stern look. She then went to shrugging instead, once and very lightly. In her eyes, Jounouchi wasn't worth the trouble. It was entertaining to watch him stumble and stutter during their arguments. Next to them, Yugi and Shizuka had already started a conversation.  
  
". . . Yes, Tomoeda is a fairly problematic city, and it's unfortunate that we don't have a very good check on the offenders there. We've sent Bakura Ryou over there to handle a larger case that came out of nowhere."  
  
"Really? I've heard a lot about Bakura-sama," Mai gushed, smiling. "Is it true he has excellent skills in almost everything?"  
  
"Everything," Yugi confirmed. "Except, maybe, in the marriage department."  
  
They all laughed at that, though Jounouchi's face quickly drew back into a frown when Mai looked towards him. The conversation progressed onto Bakura Ryou, for some strange reason, seeing as no one really knew much about him.  
  
"We could ask Yami," Jounouchi suggested. "He and Bakura are good friends."  
  
"That's a good idea. I've never really talked to Bakura before, but Yami and he are always together. Perhaps he would have some idea about why Bakura is so anti-social. It's not healthy for someone to be like that."  
  
"Well, why don't we go find him then?" Shizuka asked eagerly.  
  
--------  
  
They found Yami in his study, reading from an old scroll. He ushered them in quickly, ordering Seii to fetch some chairs and settling them down comfortably around his desk. Yugi asked him the question.  
  
"I'm not really sure, actually," Yami confessed. "It's come up once or twice in our conversations, but he's always avoided it. He's said something about an incident that happened a while back, but that's about all he's ever said about the topic. Anyway, why the sudden interest?"  
  
Yugi laughed nervously, scratching his head.  
  
"Oh nothing, we were only wondering."  
  
"Hasn't he ever shown interest in any women?" Mai asked curiously.  
  
Yami frowned.  
  
"Not that I know of. He's reserved. I don't think anyone's managed to get really close to him except two servants, Kaiba Seto and myself. Anzu, Honda and I took years to gain his trust and even that trust isn't complete. Kaiba Seto, however, may have a chance. They got along surprisingly well within a week of meeting each other."  
  
They all contemplated this. Jounouchi looked at Yami through narrowed eyes, causing the Prince Regent to look at him oddly. The blonde duchy heir shook his head.  
  
"I was wondering, Yami . . . you're alone too."  
  
"That's right . . ." Shizuka agreed.  
  
"That . . ."  
  
". . . is none of your business," Yami interrupted, before Yugi could say anything. "I don't intend to marry anyone. Besides, my children, if I have any, would not inherit anything. The title of 'Prince Regent', perhaps, but nothing more. I see no point."  
  
"But you have liked someone before, haven't you?"  
  
"A long time ago, yes. But that's the past. Now please, if there is nothing else, I have to get back to my work."  
  
--------  
  
Ryou opened the door to his room with a sigh. Today had been an exceptionally long day and he hadn't gotten much work done. The case he had been faced with was a series of thefts, nothing serious, only that a rather expensive artefact had been stolen from an antique store. Each of the thefts had occurred at nighttime, and each victim had been knocked unconscious on the back of the head.  
  
He planned to use a simple baiting formula to try and lure the thief out into the open. That meant he would have to be careful of what he did, have it all flawlessly planned, before the thief struck again. There was no pattern as to when or where they would strike next, so Ryou had to be prepared. He couldn't make it too obvious, and yet he had to let the thief know there was something to be stolen.  
  
"Are you busy, Bakura-sama?"  
  
"Kaiba-kun." Ryou looked up to see the other man standing at the doorway. "No, of course not. Come in. Is there something you need to see me about?"  
  
"I just wanted to show you someone I found on the streets today," Kaiba said, ushering a boy from behind him. "This is Mokuba. He's an orphan and I wanted to ask your permission to let him stay with me in your house."  
  
"It's your choice, really, Kaiba-kun," Ryou said. "I won't disapprove."  
  
Mokuba looked up at Ryou a little shyly. He cleared his throat a little, getting some of his usual cheer and vivaciousness back as he did so. Ryou looked down at him curiously.  
  
"Are you really a man?" the boy asked. "You look like a girl!"  
  
"Mokuba!" Kaiba said warningly, his face livid. "What have I told you about speaking out?"  
  
"Sorry," Mokuba mumbled.  
  
Ryou flushed darkly, avoiding both pairs of eyes. Mokuba was sharp-eyed. It would be hard to keep him from suspecting something going on. However, if he continued to blush and shy away at the questions, it would seem even more suspicious. He settled for laughing it off.  
  
"It's all right," he said lightly. "A mistake often made, really. I don't mind."  
  
"Sorry about that, Bakura-sama."  
  
"Not at all, Kaiba-kun. He's very bright and lively."  
  
Mokuba's tattered clothing had been changed for a nicer set of greens and browns, not much different from Kaiba's blue. The boy could hardly keep still, shifting from foot to foot, practically hopping with excitement. Kaiba explained how they met and what went on afterwards, up until Ryou himself had come back. The young lord nodded.  
  
"Mokuba," Kaiba said, looking down at the boy. "If you're going to learn how to sword fight, you may as well start stretching and warming up."  
  
"Cool!" Mokuba cried, clapping his hands.  
  
"Trust me, Mokuba," Ryou said in amusement, "you won't be laughing for very long. Sword fighting is a very precise and accurate art and it takes years to master it. You've started late – I was half your age when I first began."  
  
"I am a very strict taskmaster, Mokuba," Kaiba said seriously.  
  
He and Ryou caught each other's eye and broke out into smiles. Mokuba looked at them both a little fearfully, but then shrugged and called excitedly for Kaiba to hurry up and start teaching him how to fight. Ryou chided him gently, though firmly, about being impatient.  
  
"Would you like to join us for a demonstration, Bakura-sama?"  
  
"If you would like to," Ryou replied. "I need a break from work anyway."  
  
--------  
  
"Ow! That HURTS!"  
  
"That's good then. It means you're stretching."  
  
"But it HURTS!"  
  
"You're too stiff. We need to loosen your muscles and joints up."  
  
Mokuba whimpered when Kaiba pushed his back further down into his stretch. He'd never thought sword fighting was so PAINFUL. In the last half-hour, Kaiba had made him do various stretches and exercises that needed him to use muscles in areas he had never used before. Ryou stood aside and watched them silently.  
  
"Good, that's done." Mokuba sighed in relief. "Now, we need to train your balance and stance. Stand up and spread your legs out like this. No, a bit closer in. Yes, that's it – now it's sort of like a sitting position in mid-air. Hold out your arms straight in front of you. Stiffen those legs up, Mokuba! I shouldn't be able to kick them out of place!"  
  
With that said, Kaiba gave him a kick on the calf, making him topple over. He got to his feet again, grumbling for all he was worth, complaining something that sounded suspiciously like he was about to kill someone. Ryou was amused, as was Kaiba. They both knew Mokuba's threats were idle – he couldn't lay a finger on them even if he wanted to. With an impatient snap from Kaiba, he was back in the previous position, a little better, because Kaiba wasn't complaining as much.  
  
"How long do I have to do this for?"  
  
"Until you get perfect balance and stance."  
  
"That's how long?"  
  
"However long it takes."  
  
"It might take forever!"  
  
"If your balance is that bad, maybe it will."  
  
Mokuba grumbled. That, and also concentrated on his stance. It helped when he closed his eyes, he soon found out. About ten minutes later, he wasn't moving at all. Ryou and Kaiba watched him carefully, slightly worried. Someone as active and impatient as Mokuba couldn't possibly master something so precise and attention seeking as this exercise. Finally, Ryou smirked.  
  
"Kaiba-kun, your little apprentice has fallen asleep!"  
  
"MOKUBA!"  
  
The boy didn't wake up. Fed up with his behaviour, Kaiba used the flat side of his sheath and smacked him over the head – hard. Ryou barely kept from laughing out loud as Mokuba toppled over, landing face first in the dirt. Kaiba sighed when Mokuba jumped up, wincing as his sore muscles screamed in protest, and glanced about him anxiously.  
  
"Huh? What happened?"  
  
"You fell asleep Mokuba."  
  
"I DID?"  
  
"Yes, you did." Kaiba looked at Ryou, who shrugged. "Perhaps you're tired. We'll continue tomorrow."  
  
--------  
  
Malik Ishtar threw down his game pieces with a flourish.  
  
"You lose, gentlemen."  
  
Takao, Takeshi and Touya groaned in unison, tossing down their own game pieces in defeat. They were over at the foreign lord's manor, gambling. It was a lucky thing for them that Ryou was away on a business trip in the next town and wouldn't be home for another week or so. Otherwise, he would certainly punish them for gambling away money that didn't belong to them in the first place.  
  
Malik's offer was too good to be true. He promised that, whatever they lost, he would take charge of it. It was only then did they gamble to their heart's content, mindlessly piling on more and more money on the stake. This was probably their thirtieth round of this particular game and they were getting tired of losing to the young lord.  
  
"We'd better be going, Malik-sama," Touya said, standing up. "Our wives are going to throw fits if we don't get home soon."  
  
"You're not going anywhere."  
  
They turned around in surprise at Malik's smooth voice. He was still sitting at the table, looking very smug and satisfied about something. From behind them, six guards grabbed a hold of their arms, keeping them in place. They cried out in protest, struggling with their captors.  
  
"You owe me six hundred thousand pieces of gold," he explained. "I'm not about to let you all go so easily."  
  
"But you said –"  
  
"That I'll take charge of it. But that doesn't mean you don't owe me. It was my money you borrowed to gamble away and now you'll have to pay it back."  
  
"Where are we going to get six hundred thousand pieces of gold, Malik- sama?"  
  
"Last I heard, Bakura household treasury has more than enough to cover that cost."  
  
"Ryou-sama will murder us for sure, if we take that money!"  
  
"Then you will work off this debt working for me." Malik smirked. "How about it, gentlemen? Pay or work?"  
  
Takeshi had decided a long time ago that he had only married Bakura Miyuki because of the money and the good life. He wouldn't go back to working like a common peasant any time soon. A look at Touya and Takao told him that they felt the same.  
  
"We'll pay."  
  
---- End of Chapter Seven ----  
  
A/N: another chapter finished!  
  
Chika: MOKIE-CHAN! * Glomps *  
  
Mokuba: @_@ HELP ME NIISAMA!  
  
Seto: Get off him!  
  
Chika: SETO-SAMA! * Glomps *  
  
Seto: oomph!  
  
Ryou: Hey! * Frowns and pouts *  
  
Chika: aw . . . Ryou-chan . . . here, you can have your Seto-sama back!  
  
Seto and Ryou: ^ _______________ ^ * huggles *  
  
Chika: aw . . .!  
  
Mokuba: * turns to audience * Please review this chappie, cos this girl's running out of ideas very quickly for this fic and she needs inspiration . . . on second thought, if she's gonna torture us in any future chapters, don't review!  
  
Chika: MOKIE-CHAN!  
  
Mokuba: * runs away screaming *  
  
Seto and Ryou: * still huggling * ^____________________________^ 


	8. Parting of Family

****

Identity

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

Summary: Secrets are dangerous things, especially if you're dealing with a false identity. All has gone well for Bakura Ryou, until Kaiba Seto comes into his life. A sort of medieval/Chinese setting. Slash warning Seto/Ryou, a little Yami/Ryou.

Pairings: Seto/Ryou, Anzu/Honda, Jou/Mai, Shizuka/Yugi

Chapter Title: Parting of Family

Author's Notes: MORE REVIEWS! Arigatou gozaimasu minna! I love you all! Sorry for the late update!

If you will, please enter my Seto/Ryou challenge. I think I put the details up in a separate story/fic whatever. It's there, though! Please enter it! It's for the good of the whole of ff.net and all the SetoRyou readers/writers out there!

Oh yeah, I will be using Japanese honorifics from now on, partly because I want to and they sound better than 'lord' and 'lady' blah, blah. And Ryou will continued to be addressed in male terms until the secret is made public (in the story).

ENJOY!

---- Parting of Family ----

It was well past sunset when Mokuba crept out of his room and towards Ryou's. He knew there was something fishy about the young lord, but he just couldn't put a finger on it. He was just too feminine to be male, even if Kaiba had punished him severely for speaking differently. Being altogether curious and eager to solve a mystery, Mokuba had to know.

The window to Ryou's room was closed, as was his door. The good thing about those windows was that only a thin fabric covered them, nothing he couldn't get past easily. He took out a sharp rock he had picked up from the ground a few days ago and punctured the taut fabric. Praying to any divine power above that Ryou didn't notice, Mokuba peered inside.

Ryou was sitting at his desk, reading from a small piece of paper, while absentmindedly petting the head of a white dove perched on a stand. The dove was called Yuki, or so Mokuba had been told by some servants, for its pure white feathers. It was Ryou's prized possession, beside his sword and he was very protective of it.

Yuki cooed and Ryou turned to it, smiling gently.

"You must be tired, Yuki," he said. "Rest awhile."

The dove seemed to actually understand his words because it flew outside the opposite window to wherever its nest was. Ryou watched it go and turned back to his letter. Several minutes later, as Mokuba felt his leg cramp up, Ryou got up and made for bed. He shed his light blue robe and revealed a bolt of cloth wrapped around his torso. This he turned around to remove, before replacing the silk robe he had been wearing. Mokuba stifled a gasp, blushing.

He was right! Upon removing that cloth, Ryou's figure showed through as he replaced the robe. There was no mistaking it!

"Who's there?"

Mokuba scurried away at the sound of Kaiba's voice. He couldn't let his sword master see him breaking a code of chivalry so soon into his tuition. Instead, he hid around the corner, watching as Kaiba came into view, holding his sword.

"Bakura-sama?" he asked, knocking on the door. "Are you in?"

"I have made for bed already, Kaiba-kun," Ryou's voice answered, slightly startled. "What is the matter?"

"May I come in?"

There was a tense pause wherein Mokuba waited for his reply. Finally, Ryou consented reluctantly and Kaiba opened the door. The same door closed upon his entry. There was no other audible sounds coming from that room and Mokuba dared not push it any further. He hurried away, pondering his revelations that night.

--------

"Bakura-sama?"

"Y-Yes Kaiba-kun?"

Kaiba looked at him oddly. Ryou was sitting on the edge of the bed with his quilt wrapped securely around him. He looked rather surprised, not at all the usual, composed Ryou. He was also flustered. He made to stand, hoping to regain some of his dignity, but he slipped and almost fell, if it weren't for Kaiba.

"Are you all right, Bakura-sama?"

"Fine."

"Bakura-sama, I –"

A tingle went through his arms as he helped his employer to stand. He felt a heat rise in the back of his neck, startling him. Had he felt this before? Ryou didn't seem like his employer right now. Ryou shifted so that he was standing properly again, the quilt dropped unceremoniously back on the bed.

"Yes?"

"I – there was a sound around here," Kaiba said, regaining his voice. "But it's nothing. Never mind."

"Really?" Ryou looked uncomfortable as well. "Was there anything else?"

"Ah, yes . . . Kana-sama sent a messenger with this letter."

Ryou took it quickly, dread filling the pit of his stomach. His kaasama never sent him letters while he was on a business trip unless it was something very important. Kaiba had turned to go when he told him to stay, not bothering to look up from the letter. Finally, he fought the urge to swear loudly and settled for slamming his hand against the tabletop, hurting himself in the process. Kaiba walked over worriedly.

"Bakura-sama?"

"It seems I have prolonged my stay here in Tomoeda," Ryou said, voice edged with a fury Kaiba had never heard before. "I had thought things would be well for just a week, but it seems that the three of them can never get into enough trouble."

Kaiba didn't have to think to know that Ryou was talking about his three brothers-in-law. They were trouble and both of them knew it. It was amazing how long Ryou had put up with them – about seven years or so. They knew nothing about business, managing affairs, taking up responsibilities or even basic self-control. His older sisters were no better.

"Malik Ishtar . . . I knew he would try and cause trouble." Ryou turned to Kaiba. "Kaiba-kun, I need you to ride back to Domino immediately. Take Mokuba with you and leave him in the care of Anzu and Honda. I'll write up a letter to kaasama with my orders as to how to act."

In almost no time at all, Ryou had written up two pages, folded them and put them in an envelope, imprinting it with his seal and addressed it to his kaasama. This he gave to Kaiba, with strict orders that no one was to read it except for her. For good measure, he gave him his jade pendant, a signature piece of jewellery he was known for carrying.

"Just present this to the night guards," he said, pressing it into his hands. "They'll let you through immediately. No one dares defy an order I pass. Not even Malik Ishtar. After kaasama reads the letter, do whatever she tells you to. If anyone dares disobey my direct commands, make sure they are punished."

"Yes, Bakura-sama."

"Be careful. Ride swiftly and safely. Come back as soon as possible."

His words were filled with a quiet concern both of them did not fail to notice. They had almost forgotten Ryou was dressed only in his night robe, a flimsy thing that was way too light to be wearing around on a chilly night. He didn't say anything, however. Kaiba noticed a slight difference to his employer, but he couldn't picture what. It was something about his – he caught himself before he could finish the improper thought.

"Mokuba should be ready by now," he said, to fill the uncomfortable silence. "I should be going. Don't worry about a thing, Bakura-sama. I won't let anyone defy your orders."

Ryou half-smiled.

"Of course I believe you."

--------

Mokuba clung onto Kaiba for dear life as they galloped off into the night. From the window, Ryou watched them, gripping the windowsill tightly. For those few moments, he had been in his real identity around Kaiba. He had been so afraid that Kaiba would notice, but he didn't say anything. Maybe it was a sign that he had done so well in his masquerade that, even when he wasn't disguising himself, it didn't seem very different to before.

/ I am a swordsman at heart, Bakura-sama. As are you, I'm sure /

His secret hadn't come so close to being found out since he had taken a walk in the forest, getting used to women's clothing. Kana held hopes that he would one day regain his proper identity as a woman and so told him to acquaint himself with women's clothing. Those he kept hidden in his room back in his Domino residence.

/ You are a mystery I intend to solve my lady /

/ I assure you, Yami-sama, I cannot be solved so easily /

/ I wish to know your name and residence /

/ My residence is near these woods. My name, however, remains a secret /

Prince Regent Yami had been around eighteen then, while Ryou himself – herself – had been fourteen. He was the first male outside his family Ryou had encountered since his birth. No doubt, Yami was extremely attractive and Ryou couldn't help but think that for a few years. That was, until he matured and got to know Yami on a more professional basis. Their relationship remained strictly Platonic and both parties were more than happy with it.

If his and Kaiba's relationship would be like his and Yami's, then he wouldn't have anything to worry about. As long as they were just friends, he would know to keep his distance. He closed his eyes, leaning against the framework in exhaustion.

He didn't want to.

--------

"Kana-sama, I bring orders from Bakura-sama."

"Come in quickly, Kaiba-san."

Bakura Kana ushered the man in hurriedly through the front doors, taking Mokuba's hand and pulling him inside the house. A servant led Senkou to the stables and Kaiba took Ryou's letter from his tunic, handing it to Kana. The lady took it with hurried thanks, motioning for Kaiba to follow her inside the house.

They went into the main hall, where the guests were usually received. Servants were scarce at around this time of night, so they were pretty much alone. Kana scanned the letter briefly, a frown marring her lovely features. Wordlessly, she handed him the letter.

'Kaasama,

I have received your letter regarding the predicament my three brothers-in-law have managed to get themselves into.

Firstly, keep the Ishtars away for as long as possible. Keep the three inside the house, don't let them walk outside or talk to anyone besides direct family members. We cannot afford to risk them coming into contact with the Ishtars or anyone connected to them. Unfortunately, we also have to restrict the use of the household expenditures. During this time, do not allow the three to go near the money.

I have given orders to Kaiba and he will perform any order you give him. Should the three harm you in anyway, he will be there to protect you. Do not let my sisters coax you into giving them money. Six hundred thousand pieces of gold is too large an amount to uselessly give away. Don't give them any money, don't let my sisters get their hands on the money and make sure the Ishtars do not come.'

The rest of the letter talked about Mokuba and stressed upon the already mentioned facts. Kaiba handed it back to Kana, who looked worried. Miyuki, Mika and Minako came into the hall in a flurry of skirts and perfume. They glanced briefly at Kaiba, sniffing disdainfully, before turning to their mother.

"Mother, we heard that brother sent a messenger with a letter." Miyuki, the eldest, said in a whiny, nasal voice. "What does it say?"

"Do we have the money?" Mika chipped in, earning a glare from Miyuki and Minako.

"What does it say, mother?"

Kana and Kaiba exchanged looks, the latter folding the letter up again and setting it on the table in front of the lady. She sighed and turned to look at each of her daughters in turn. Miyuki, the eldest, had her black hair and almond eyes. Mika had also the black hair, though it was more of a brownish shade than pure black and her eyes were large and hazel, like Kana's mother. Minako, the second eldest, was much like her older sister, dark and commanding, ruthlessly hard eyes.

"None of you will be getting any financial support from the family," Kana said firmly. "You are not allowed to leave the house and/or contact the Ishtars in any way. Guards will be placed at your doors to prevent any escape on your husbands' parts. These restrictions will continue until your brother comes back from Tomoeda."

"Mother, you can't do that!"

"It's outrageous! A prisoner in our own homes?"

"You are being unfair, mother," Miyuki said harshly. "Ryou is not your own flesh and blood, like we are. He is only the son of that whore of a concubine. You can't expect us to obey such ridiculous orders."

"Ryou is as close to me as flesh and blood," Kana bit back, sounding angry. "He is the head of this household because Yaten-sama chose him to be. So far, he has done a wonderful job at handling affairs, up until now, when those husbands of yours decided to gamble recklessly. You will obey these orders."

"He is nothing but a bastard child!" Miyuki screeched. "Why do you keep taking his side?"

In a flash, Kana had jumped to her feet. Kaiba himself saw red and unsheathed the top part of his sword, eyes flashing. He had never willingly or knowingly struck a woman before, and he certainly did not hope to start now, but they were pushing things too far. If protecting Ryou's honour meant he had to injure his elder half-sister, he would do so.

"How dare you say that about your own mother and brother?" Kana murmured. Her voice was colder than ice itself. "If you persist in disobeying orders sent by the head of the house, you will be disgraced and disowned. You know the rules set down by your ancestors."

"If you insist on supporting that spawn . . ." Miyuki grumbled, trailing off. She glared at Kaiba, who glared back, feeling hatred seethe through him. "Come on, let's go."

--------

Mokuba watched as Anzu bustled around the servants' quarters, muttering to herself and pulling out random bits and pieces of cloth, blankets and pillows. He had been put into their care as soon as Kana-sama had taken him by the hand. Anzu and Honda had been roused beforehand and he was dragged off to their sleeping quarters.

"Anzu-san?" he ventured.

"Just call me Anzu, Mokuba."

"All right, Anzu?" he paused as she looked at him questioningly. "You know Bakura-sama very well don't you?"

"I grew up with Honda and Bakura-sama," she replied with a smile. "Why?"

"Did you know he's a girl?"

She froze, eyes going wide. Mokuba wondered if he'd said something wrong again. Why did everyone seem so touchy about this subject? Kaiba told him off big time about it, when he brought it up the first time. But Bakura-sama hadn't been so affected by the question, even going as far as laughing it off. So then, it shouldn't be that touchy of a subject, right?

"Don't tell such jokes, Mokuba," Anzu said finally. "It isn't true."

"But I swear . . . I saw!" Mokuba protested. "It's true, I swear! He's a she in disguise! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"You can't be serious Mokuba."

"I am!"

Anzu set down her things with a sigh and came over to the boy. Putting a hand on either of his shoulders, she looked him sternly in the eyes. He gulped, blinking back.

"This is not something you should be joking about," she told him seriously. "It's not a subject to be broached by anyone. Don't say this to anyone else, all right?"

He nodded, but she wasn't convinced. After he swore an oath over his family's graves, she let him go. She returned to her work in setting up his makeshift sleeping place, just for that night only. He would get a proper one in the morning. Nevertheless, he went quietly to sleep, having unknowingly disturbed Anzu more than ever.

"But I swear I saw it . . ." he said, voice muffled by his pillows.

"Sh . . . get some rest Mokuba," Anzu's voice said soothingly. "Go to sleep."

--------

Outside the room, a dark figure chuckled. When the voices stopped, he quietly slipped back into the shadows, jumping onto the rooftop and disappearing over the back walls. The hilt of the dagger in his belt glinted gold in the moonlight.

Ishtar.

--------

Miho threw herself onto her bed, in tears.

"I don't want to marry him!" she yelled at her mother. "I don't love him!"

"It's for your father, Miho-chan. You know he has a gambling problem. If you don't marry Marik Ishtar, your father will be murdered by the debtors."

The young woman buried her face into the pillows stubbornly, refusing to believe that her parents had made this decision without consulting her first. It was inhumane and she hated it. Since she was young, her grandmother had always told her to choose her own life and marry someone she loved, or at least someone who loved her. Now her father had a huge debt they couldn't bear and so decided to solve it by marrying her off to a rich heir.

"We could pay the debt," she mumbled. "I'll work out some way."

"It's impossible."

"I'll find a way." Miho raised tear-streaked eyes. "I'll ask Honda."

--------

Kaiba's mind was obviously far away when Anzu approached him. In his hand, he was holding the pendant Ryou had given him, running his thumb over the intricate carving absentmindedly. Lost in thought, he was almost surprised when Anzu called his name softly.

"Good evening Anzu," he greeted.

"You should get some sleep, Kaiba," she told him. "I've organised Mokuba to stay in the room next to yours, the small one? He's asleep now. I know you're used to staying up all night, but it's not healthy."

"I'm not tired."

She saw the pendant in his hand. The way he was holding onto it gave people the impression that he was thinking of a lover. Not seeing exactly what the pendant was, she decided to humour him.

"A lover's token?" she teased. Kaiba blinked.

"No," he replied slowly. He held it up. "It's Bakura-sama's."

At mention of Ryou's name, she tensed, her mind recalling what Mokuba had said. It was really starting to bother her. Ryou couldn't be a girl. There was no way she, his childhood companion and close servant, could have been hidden from this fact for almost twenty years. Someone must have noticed during this time. Unless someone else was in on the secret and had been helping him hide that fact.

"Why – why do you have Bakura-sama's pendant?" she asked, finding her voice. "I mean, he never lets it go. He's too attached to it to let anyone he doesn't trust take it."

"He said it was to show the night guards."

"But they know your face," she pointed out. "They wouldn't need this to let you through."

There was something in her sentence that implied a deeper meaning behind Ryou's giving Kaiba his trademark pendant. They both caught it, Anzu had said it unknowingly, and turned away in embarrassment. It got him thinking. Would there be another reason as to why Ryou had given him his family heirloom?

"What are you trying to say, Anzu?"

"You – you like Bakura-sama, don't you?"

"My fate has already been prophesised," he replied quietly. "I'm merely searching for the one I am destined to be with. The one who is in the prophecy."

"So you're not going to even try?"

"We're both male, Anzu. What is there to try?"

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it. No, if Mokuba's assumption turned out to be wrong, then it would cause Kaiba more pain. She would keep the secret between herself and Mokuba for the moment, until it could be made final. Mokuba seemed pretty sure about it, though.

"You're right, perhaps," she said heavily. "There isn't much point in trying. Good luck though, in finding your other half."

__

Bakura-sama really likes you though. Can't you see how much he respects you? Honda and I, we've served him for years and we haven't been able to gain as much respect from him and you have. You're special to him, Kaiba. I know he's special to you too.

If only there was a way to confirm Bakura-sama's identity. Then you and he can be together. You two were made for each other, I can tell. I can see how much you care about him and he – well, the pendant is proof enough that he feels the same.

---- End of Chapter Eight ----


	9. A Different Aspect

****

Identity

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

Summary: Secrets are dangerous things, especially if you're dealing with a false identity. All has gone well for Bakura Ryou, until Kaiba Seto comes into his life. A sort of medieval/Chinese setting. Slash warning Seto/Ryou, a little Yami/Ryou.

Pairings: Seto/Ryou, Anzu/Honda, Jou/Mai, Shizuka/Yugi

Chapter Title: A Different Aspect

Author's Notes: MORE REVIEWS! Arigatou gozaimasu minna! I love you all! Sorry for the late update!

Oh yeah, I will be using Japanese honorifics from now on, partly because I want to and they sound better than `lord' and `lady' blah, blah. And Ryou will continued to be addressed in male terms until the secret is made public (in the story).

ENJOY!

---- A Different Aspect ----

__

Meet me by the stream in two hours. I need your help.

This was the message sent to Honda by Miho the next morning while he was coming out of the gates of the Bakura household. Worried, he made sure to finish his tasks early so that he could take time off to attend to the appointment. Unbeknownst to him and Miho, Anzu was following close behind.

"Miho-san?"

"Honda!" Miho ran to him, clutching his hand in both hers. "You have to help me, please!"

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Miho's eyes filled with tears and she wept over his hand.

"My father is forcing me to marry Marik Ishtar!" she cried. "Everyone knows that he is a horrible person and – and I'll suffer if I marry into his house! Please, Honda, you have to help me! If you don't, then no one will, please!"

Honda hesitated. He knew, yes, how horrible Marik and his younger Malik could be. But what could he, a servant, do against a noble like him? The Ishtars had power way beyond his and Bakura-sama couldn't always protect him from punishment, especially when he had purposely broken the law and customs of their society. Miho's eyes, however, melted him.

"I'll try my best, Miho-san," he promised. "Granted, I may not be able to do much."

"Just you agreeing is enough," Miho assured him, "because I've already made a plan for the two of us. We can elope! There's a ferry today that leaves Domino pier at sunset. If we catch it, then we can start a new life somewhere else!"

"Miho-san . . ."

"Please, Honda," she begged. "Do this for me?"

At this point, Anzu was seething with jealousy. Honda had no immunity to Miho's 'charms', thus making him completely vulnerable to her pleas and helpless expressions. She knew he would do anything for the tailor's daughter and this was sure to lead him into trouble. This was the sort of trouble she had almost always suspected.

"We don't have much time," Miho sobbed.

"Miho-san . . ." Honda crumbled. "All right."

--------

Marik grinned. He gulped down some wine and continued to grin. Somehow, he just couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. Maybe it was the liquor retarding his mind, but he preferred to say it was 'releasing it from burdens', or it maybe it was just because he had scored some valuable blackmail against his nemesis.

"You'll kill yourself with the drink, brother."

"As long as I know Bakura will fall at my hands, I will die happily."

His younger brother sighed in exasperation and tested the weight of his sword by swinging it. Malik enjoyed using swords and he enjoyed collecting them too. So far, he had twenty of the twenty-five most prized swords in the kingdom. He only needed the Bakura house sword, the White Dragon sword, Prince Regent Yami's Dark sword and two others before he had completed his collection. The two others in question were already within grasp and the Bakura house sword was going to be his very soon.

"Are your spies reliable?"

"Do you doubt me, Malik?" Marik asked, eyeing him.

"You, yes," Malik replied immediately. "Your spies, however . . . they're very efficient."

"So you may rest assured that the news they bring is true."

"Who would have thought . . ." Malik murmured, tracing the pattern on the rim of his cup, deep in thought. " . . .For fifteen years, none of us have ever noticed. How could we have let this valuable information escape us?"

"He is efficient also in hiding things," Marik pointed out.

"We will have our revenge," his brother vowed. "For these past fifteen years, he's degraded us and made us disgraceful to the eyes of our fellow nobles. He will pay and he will pay dearly. What better way to pay than disgracing _him_ in their eyes? What say you, brother?"

"Hear, hear."

Marik raised his cup in a toast, grinning wickedly. Malik returned the grin and drank deeply, savouring his victory against his nemesis and overlord.

"Rishid's next target will be Bakura Ryou," he said gleefully. "Let us drink to his memory."

--------

Kaiba accompanied Crown Prince Yugi, Prince Regent Yami, Duke Jounouchi and the ladies Mai and Shizuka as they rode to Tomoeda. He was the head of their entourage, in charge of their safety, or at least the safety of the two ladies. It was a dangerous time in Tomoeda and Kaiba had been summoned back to aid the investigation. Yami, Yugi, Jounouchi, Mai and Shizuka had just tagged along.

"We'll be there in a few hours," Kaiba reported, bowing slightly to Yami.

"What are the roads like ahead?" Mai asked.

"Relatively flat," Jounouchi supplied, to everyone's surprise. "It's not used much, so there's basically just us on the road. The highway leading to Tomoeda is the longest and widest and there are small by-roads stemming from it."

"How did you know that?" Yugi asked, wide-eyed.

"I get around," Jounouchi shrugged.

The conversation dwindled there and Jounouchi fiddled with the saddle on his stallion. Mai was watching him with a curious expression, not the arrogant look she usually had when regarding him, but one that seemed as if she were seeing him in a new light. They were the same age, she might have been a few months older, give or take, but she had always treated him like a boy.

__

He isn't too bad when he's serious, she thought.

"I guess we should set off," Yami announced. "It's getting late and we want to get there before the sun sets. Come on, Yugi, Jounouchi-kun."

"Yes, Yami-kun," Jounouchi mumbled.

Jounouchi wasn't as close to Yami as he was to Yugi, so he referred to him with an honorific, as Yami did with him. They helped the ladies onto their saddles, Yugi assisting Shizuka while Jounouchi wordlessly went to help Mai, who regarded it as if it were nothing special. For some reason, Jounouchi wasn't feeling up to arguing with Mai today.

"Are you ill, Jounouchi?" Yugi asked worriedly as they rode.

"No, why would you say that, Yugi?"

"You're not acting yourself around Mai," the smaller man said. "Usually, you'd be biting each other's heads off by now. What happened? Was it something at home?"

"Yugi –" Jounouchi stared straight ahead at the road. "My father's seriously ill, from the drink he's been consuming. He keeps coughing up blood and losing sleep. I'm worried about him, even though he's a heartless bastard. He's my father after all."

Jounouchi's father, the present Duke, was Yugi's uncle from his mother's side. The Crown Prince didn't have many fond memories of the alcohol-consuming man, only that he had been the one to take them on their first hunting trip when they were ten. That was before he started drinking heavily, gambling recklessly and beating his first lady, Jou's mother.

Of course, Duke Jounouchi had always been rather harsh to his son, beating him when he didn't learn lessons properly, punishing him and starving him days on end, and making a fool out of him in public places. Jou rarely found anything good to say about him, but when it did matter, he was the first to jump in and help his father.

"Is he bedridden?"

"Yes." Jou's expression darkened. "I don't know when he started, but he's addicted to opium too. It seems the recent decline in our treasury was his purchase of the opium. I found the packets when I was taking care of him yesterday."

"What are you planning to do about it?"

"I don't know. I really, really don't know."

Unbeknownst to both of them, Mai was listening to their conversation. She felt sorry for Jou, something she would have been surprised about a few days ago. He was in such a bad situation now, and he still tried to keep up appearances, though failing utterly. Perhaps she should lay off the teasing for a while, try to help him and cheer him up. Her lips were set into a determined line.

Yes, she would help him.

--------

Rishid landed softly in the centre of the study, black cloak falling neatly behind him. Almost immediately, Ryou grabbed his sword and stood, setting aside his scrolls. There would be time for that later. Right now, he had an intruder to take care of.

"You are the murderer of all those innocent families."

"They deserved what they received, Bakura-sama."

"That I should command the respect of an assassin," Ryou said coldly. "If I do not take you down now, how many more lives are you going to take?"

"Bakura-sama should be worrying about his own life," Rishid said flatly.

"Take this outside."

--------

"It's a nice day, isn't it, Honda?"

Anzu sat down beside a brooding Honda, acting as if nothing were wrong. He was deep in thought, not seeming to have heard her greeting. She didn't want him to know she had followed him to meet Miho because he would just get angry, but she also couldn't just sit around and do nothing while he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life.

"We've been here in Domino a long time, haven't we?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Sometimes Bakura-sama tells me that it's time I married into someone's family. I told him that, if I did, it meant that I had to leave his house. I don't want that because I grew up in this house and I'll miss it."

Honda nodded a little and turned to her.

"Thanks, Anzu. Just remember, our futures are for us to plan, so you go with what you feel is right. Don't let others persuade you to do otherwise. Don't be like me."

"Honda . . . "

He stood and turned around. She had never felt more distraught in her life. He had obviously gotten the message she was trying to give, but he wasn't taking the advice within. She knew he was going to ruin his own life with this decision. She had to do something.

"Honda Hiroto, if you take another step I'll hate you forever." He faced her, surprised. "You're making a mistake. Miho-san's just using you, she just wants you to give her an excuse to get out of her marriage to Marik Ishtar. When the two of you get out of here, how long will it be until she finds someone else who can get her to where she wants to go? Or perhaps the two of you will be caught and _you_ will be the one blamed."

"I promised her. I _never_ break promises."

"There's a first time for everything," she snapped. "Do the right thing, Honda."

"Leave me alone. You don't have the right to tell me what to do."

"No, I don't." She drew a deep breath. "But I do have the right to care about you. Whether as a fellow servant, a friend or maybe something more than that, I don't know, but I do care about you. I don't want to see you hurt – and I know Miho-san will eventually break your heart."

"Anzu . . ."

"Stay with me, Honda. Please, don't go with her."

--------

Kaiba felt a sense of dread fill the pit of his stomach. Someone was in danger. It couldn't be Mokuba, he was too well guarded, back at the Bakura house. The ladies he was accompanying weren't either, with Yami, Jounouchi and Yugi with them. Then who else was it?

"There's a sword fight going on!"

"Where?"

"In the field on the outskirts of town! People say it's the serial murderer and he's fighting Bakura-sama. Let's go watch!"

They were riding into the town of Tomoeda when Kaiba heard that snatch of conversation. His heart pounded and the dread grew. Ryou was duelling the murderer they had been trying to track down. The one who killed without sound or bloodshed. The silent one. Without warning, Kaiba urged Senkou to a gallop and sped off in the direction the two conversers were heading.

Yami hesitated only a moment before galloping after him, concerned about Ryou's wellbeing. That left Jounouchi and Yugi behind to take care of the two ladies.

"Kaiba!" Yami shouted. "I'm sure Ryou will be all right. He isn't Domino's most accomplished swordsman for nothing."

Kaiba saw the reasoning behind that and how foolish he was being, but that didn't slow him down. In fact, if anything, he went even faster, spurring Senkou onwards. The black stallion, feeling the urgency in his master's actions, complied, hooves pounding in the dirt. Even Yami had difficulty keeping up.

__

Please let him be safe.

They reached the field in a matter of minutes. A crowd had gathered there, mainly young men and other swordsmen. Ryou was in guard position and seemed fairly calm and relatively unscathed. His opponent was a tall, broad-shouldered man dressed in a black cloak. They were facing each other, unmoving, swords poised for battle.

"Is _he_ the famed Bakura Ryou? He's different to what I imagined."

"Looks young."

"Younger than _you_ any day."

Yami and Kaiba paid no attention to the snippets of conversation around them. Most of the people hadn't seen Ryou before, only heard about him from other people. They were probably disappointed with his appearance. But the two were focused on Ryou.

"Ryou's opponent –"

"The serial murderer," Kaiba said, eyes never leaving Ryou.

"No, he works for the Ishtars," Yami corrected. "I've seen him coming and going when they think no one notices. I think he directly serves Malik Ishtar, the younger brother. If he's the serial murderer, then we will possibly have a blood feud on our hands."

As they were talking, Kaiba was unconsciously holding his breath as Ryou's opponent struck. Ryou, not being one to be caught off guard, twisted to his right nimbly and the sword sliced the air next to him. He blocked the side swing that came immediately afterwards, launching himself above the other and on his other side. Almost as soon as he landed, he struck again, leaving barely enough room for the other to block.

__

This style . . . it seems so familiar.

They parried, Ryou changing from offensive to defensive with every second stroke. It veiled his true intentions and strategies. The style was unique. (A/N: now would be a good time to tell you all that I have no knowledge, whatsoever, of sword fighting. I just watch a lot of Chinese shows. Also, assume that they all use broad swords).

Then Ryou started moving quickly, so quickly in fact, that his physical appearance gave off the illusion of a veil to the naked untrained eye. His sword was a silver beam cutting through the air and it was all Rishid could do not to get sliced. Even that he had difficulty doing.

__

His style . . . hidden . . . veiled . . .

Veiled.

--------

The young lord's onslaught overwhelmed Rishid. The dark man could barely manage to keep himself out of danger with the cold ferocity he was being shown. Ryou was not someone to be looked down upon. If it weren't for the fact that he owed his life to the Ishtars, Rishid wouldn't have chosen this path.

He was a simple man, one with a simple man's fears. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to have to kill and he certainly didn't want to be captured. Yet at this rate, he was really choosing death road. What could he do?

It was then he saw Ryou's weakness. It wasn't a flaw within his technique, like he had originally thought. No, he had been foolish to think that Domino's best swordsman would have a flaw in their technique. Ryou's weakness was those around him. He wanted to protect them. If Rishid could use this to his advantage . . .

Kaiba Seto was standing in the crowd, along with Mutou Yami. He couldn't use them, they were able swordsmen themselves. He needed someone less accomplished and that Ryou would feel obliged to protect. Obliged to protect . . . the codes of chivalry any man held in this society stated clearly that men were supposed to protect women. But he wasn't just _any_ man . . . he was an assassin and a slave for the Ishtars. The code didn't apply to him.

He turned around and dived into the crowd of spectators, who screamed and fled. Right at the back of these spectators was people mounted on horses. Nobles. Two ladies were with them, looking all helpless. He made for the younger of the two, a brunette with bright hazel eyes. She screamed and cowered when he attacked.

"Pick your fights with men," her male companion hissed, blocking him. "You dare strike a woman? Have you no shame? What kind of a man are you?"

"One who will do anything to win," Rishid hissed back.

"Well, you'll have to get through me first."

Rishid recognised this person. He was young and slender, looking as if he were a twig. But his violet eyes were hard and angry. This was Mutou Yugi, the Crown Prince. He leapt back a safe distance. If he were to attack the Crown Prince, then even if he won Ryou, he would have the whole nation against him. The lady was now obviously the Prince's fiancee.

So he went for the next best target. Kujyaku Mai backed away, having not armed herself previously and was not skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Ryou, Kaiba, Yami and Yugi were either too far away to do anything or were currently distracted. That left only one person who could protect Mai. That said person drew his sword and charged at Rishid, knocking him to the ground.

"You never touch her, understand?" Jounouchi growled. "I'm in a bad mood already, so you'll do good just to surrender and be taken back for a trial. Otherwise I'll kill you."

He had Rishid at sword point and the other man was half-raised off the ground, propped up on his elbows. The sword came dangerously close to his neck. Jounouchi looked up at Ryou, who had managed to run over during some point of Rishid's disarming.

"Bakura-san," he said with a nod. "He is the murderer?"

"Yes, he is," Ryou replied. "My thanks."

"It was my duty." Jounouchi nudged Rishid's rib with his foot. "Here, you can take him back."

Ryou nodded, motioning for several guards, who had followed him there, to drag Rishid away. He watched them go, sheathing his sword, before noticing the newcomers.

"Yami? Yugi-sama? Mai-san? Shizuka-san?"

"You'd better get that arm of yours checked," Yami noted, nodding towards the gash on Ryou's left arm, which was bleeding heavily. "We accompanied Kaiba here when he rode out to meet your summons."

"Ah, Kaiba-kun." Ryou motioned for them to follow him. "I need to take care of a few things before I attend to any wounds. If you will all follow me back to the town."

---- End of Chapter Nine ----

A/N: crappy ending, I know.

I _had_ to get this done before I forgot and began to write the next chapter for 'Judgement'. Once I get into that, I'll forget to write _this_ chapter. It's happened before.

Oh yeah, another note. Ryou and Yami's relationship is almost like brothers and they're a bit like Yugi and Jounouchi. So Ryou address Yami directly while Yugi, who is Crown Prince and at a higher status than he, is addressed with the honorific '-sama' for respect. Yami addresses Ryou directly as well, because they are close, but the others call him 'Bakura-san' (Yugi and Jounouchi) or Bakura (the Ishtars, who hold no respect for him, call him that in private) or Bakura-sama (Kaiba, Mai, Shizuka and all the other people who aren't nobles).

Hope that cleared up a few things about the way they addressed each other!

Relinquished


	10. Sentenced

****

Identity

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

Summary: Secrets are dangerous things, especially if you're dealing with a false identity. All has gone well for Bakura Ryou, until Kaiba Seto comes into his life. A sort of medieval/Chinese setting. Slash warning Seto/Ryou, a little Yami/Ryou.

Pairings: Seto/Ryou, Anzu/Honda, Jou/Mai, Shizuka/Yugi, Yami+Ryou

Chapter Title: Sentenced

Author's Notes: this chapter is probably going to be the weirdest of all.

Oh yeah, I will be using Japanese honorifics from now on, partly because I want to and they sound better than `lord' and `lady' blah, blah. And Ryou will continued to be addressed in male terms until the secret is made public (in the story).

ENJOY!

---- Sentenced ----

The whole entire court watched as Rishid was dragged into the chamber, bound with ropes, and cast onto his knees in front of the throne unceremoniously. His head was bowed in defeat and his sensed everyone's glares on him. His eyes darted sideways to his overlords, who were glaring at Ryou in contempt.

"This is the murderer," Sugoroku said gravely, leaning forward on the throne. "What is your name?"

"Rishid."

"You are accused of serial murder, unprovoked attack on Mutou Yugi, Bakura Ryou, Jounouchi Katsuya, Kujyaku Mai and Shizuka." Gasps sounded from around the large chamber. Rishid raised his eyes to meet Sugoroku's squarely. "Do you deny it?"

"No."

Ryou wasn't armed today, settling for bringing his customary fan, which was a good source of defence, though it wasn't much for the offence. He clutched this tightly, near snapping its frame, his knuckles white. Beside him stood Kaiba, who had a hand resting on the hilt of his sword and was poised casually but defensively.

On the other side of the large aisle were Malik and Marik, who sent death glares in his direction. They couldn't believe that Rishid had failed and that Ryou had been so lucky. Then again, a good schemer always had a back-up plan. Rishid would know when the plan was going to kick in.

__

And then, Bakura, you will pay, Malik thought delightedly. _Nobody messes with the Ishtars and gets away with it. We will destroy you and won't hesitate to do so._

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Rishid glanced briefly over at Malik, who nodded his head, just a fraction. It was time for their plan to kick in. Bakura Ryou was going down.

"My crimes are paler in comparison to my captor, _Your Majesty_," he said loudly. "I am not a citizen of this capital and have no allegiance to its monarch, but my captor is a noble of the highest class whose family has served the kingdom for centuries."

Kaiba slipped his sword partway out of its sheath. Noticing this, Ryou held out his fan to stop him. He was wide-eyed and trying to conceal his horror. Did they know –? Sugoroku gripped the edges of his throne tightly, eyes narrowed. Yami's eyes darted to Ryou in worry, rising out of his seat just a little. If he needed to protect Ryou, then he would be ready.

"What are you trying to say?"

There was a deafening silence following the question. Tension accumulated in the room until its occupants were certain it was going to explode. Ryou was unmoving, though he was visibly bracing himself for what was going to happen. Malik smirked.

"Bakura Ryou is a fraud." Gasps and shouts sounded from all around. "He has been a fraud ever since he was born! What do you see when you look at this person? A young lord who has served this kingdom for twenty years? Well, think again! Bakura Ryou is a fraud. She should be sentenced to death – _for treason_."

"_She?_"

That was the word collectively whispered by all in the room. Yami got up out of his seat and moved towards Ryou, who met his gaze squarely. Everyone watched their movements.

"Is this true?" he whispered.

"Forgive me, Yami-sama," Ryou said quietly. "It's true, I'm afraid."

"Why – why did you do it?"

"It was the only way." He – she – looked away. "My family name was at stake."

"SUGOROKU-SAMA!"

All eyes turned to the doorway. A panting guard stood in the doorway to the chamber, clutching his eyes. Sugoroku motioned for him to enter and he did so, stating that he was here to deliver a message to Marik Ishtar. The message was delivered, as everyone stood in place, unmoving. Marik dismissed the messenger, handing him a gold coin and waving him away with a smirk. He exchanged glances with Ryou.

"It seems that it is not only the head of the Bakura house who cheats and lies," he said clearly, triumphant. "I have just received news that my fiancee was found with one of Bakura Ryou's _personal_ servants. They were about to elope."

Yami looked at Ryou. She was trembling, looking slightly scared and yet impassive. It was all over. The punishment for treason was death – and it wasn't just her death either. Treason meant that all her relatives, up to ones nine times removed, were to die. Her house was to be eliminated from existence. Everything she had worked so hard for was gone.

"How did this come to be?" Sugoroku asked. "Explain yourself, Bakura."

Ryou fell to her knees, head bowed, in front of Yami. The whole court was watching them, Rishid forgotten.

"I am the youngest and last child to be born in my family," she began. "My mother is the concubine to my late father, who was well into his last years of life when I was born. He passed on when I was born, leaving kaasama and mother with four children. With no male heir, I was brought up to pose as a boy so that the family inheritance and name would be kept. For twenty years I have been acting as a boy, serving the kingdom and upholding the family honour. However, it seems that my days have come to an end. I only ask that you spare my family, for I am the only one at fault. I will suffer the consequences alone."

"As you have served our kingdom for so long and so loyally, I will grant you this one last request," Sugoroku said, nodding. "You will have a private execution in three days' time, exactly at sunrise."

Ryou thanked him formally and let two guards take her by the arms. They dragged her to her feet and turned to lead her away. Two more guards hauled Rishid to his feet.

"No, Bakura-sama," Kaiba breathed. "I – I cannot let you go alone."

He went down onto one knee before Ryou and the whole court, head bowed. This was the formal bowing position for a subordinate when addressing their overlord. His message was clear: _I will die with you_. Ryou looked at him as if shocked for a moment. Then she turned away, shaking her head.

"You have no part in the matter, Kaiba-kun. I won't let you die without reason."

"I only want to prove my loyalty to you, Bakura-sama." When Ryou failed to agree, Kaiba turned to Yami and Sugoroku. "Yami-sama, Sugoroku-sama, I wish to be executed alongside Bakura-sama. I want to bear this burden with her."

"Kaiba," Yami said, barely audible. "Must we turn one death into two?"

Yami's emotions were in turmoil. He felt betrayed, hurt, startled and even the beginnings of hope conflicting within him. Betrayed, because his best friend turned out to be a woman – more over, the young woman he had fallen for so long before. Hurt, because he was never told. Startled because Kaiba was willing to prove his devotion by dying. Lastly, hope, because there was just that slim chance that Ryou and Kaiba could be saved.

Rishid was dragged away to the dungeons while everyone watched Ryou.

"Allow me to die with you, Bakura-sama." Kaiba sought her eyes.

"Very well." It was Sugoroku who spoke. "At sunrise on the third day, Bakura Ryou and Kaiba Seto will be executed. Take them away."

--------

A dark haired tanned young woman lead her companion through the streets of Domino City. She was dressed in foreign robes in a creamy colour and she wore gold jewellery as if it had cost even less than the dirt beneath their feet. Soft, cloth shoes covered her small feet and her dark blue eyes were filled with a wise, mysterious air.

Her companion was tall and lean and looked to have an athlete's build. He wore coarse, woollen robes of earthy colours, which complimented what was shown of his tanned skin. A long, white scar ran down his left arm, the one that held the bundle of their belongings. A wide-brimmed hat, covered by a gauzy, black veil hid his facial features. It allowed minimal sight from the outside in, but let him see from inside out.

They passed a large crowd gathered around the centre of the city. It was a large wooden board hammered against the walls of the building that served as a public court. A large notice was being tacked up. The paper was a bright yellow, which signified a royal decree. Yellow, or gold, was the royal colour.

"Oh, I see . . ." a woman murmured.

"Such treachery . . . I would have never expected it."

"Is it true?"

"I overheard the guards talking about it when they were drunk . . ."

The woman approached the last person to have spoken. He was a fat, burly man with the air of an overfed pig. She inwardly recoiled, but remained outwardly indifferent.

"Could you tell us what's going on?" she inquired politely.

"Sure thing, lady," he slurred. "Bakura Ryou, the highest ranking lord of Domino, has just been given the death sentence."

He waddled away, looking smug. The woman felt a hand clasp her shoulder tightly in worry. She turned to her companion and knew, from the tense set of his shoulders, that he had heard the news. The crowd thinned and dispersed, chattering noisily about the notice. Finally, the newcomers could approach the noticeboard.

__

By Royal Decree:

Bakura Ryou, highest-ranking lord of Domino City, will be executed for treason in three days' time at sunrise. Her companion and subordinate, Kaiba Seto, will be executed alongside her at the same time.

"By the Gods," the man said hoarsely. "We may be too late."

--------

They were put into the highest security dungeon in the castle, surrounded by guards. In here, they could do nothing. The dungeon only had one cell, so Ryou and Kaiba were together. Kaiba was slumped against the wall, both wrists shackled to the wall while Ryou sat next to him, in a similar position.

"You really shouldn't have gotten yourself involved in this," Ryou said.

"I wanted to prove my loyalty to you, Bakura-sama."

"There's no need for formalities now. Just call me Ryou. I'm not a noble anymore."

"Then you must call me Seto."

A moment of silence passed. They were still close enough to have contact, though neither could reach the others' restraints so they could free each other. Ryou sighed and leaned back against the cold, stone wall.

"Frankly, I'm more worried about Honda and Anzu," she admitted. "I know they've got feelings for each other and now that Honda has been caught trying to elope with Marik Ishtar's fiancee . . . I regret not being there for them."

"I'm concerned as to how _anyone_ could have found out your identity," Seto replied. "You've hidden it for twenty years, so if it were so easy to find out, why not before? Why do they choose to step out now?"

"You don't mind Seto?" Ryou asked, watching him. "That I'm a woman?"

"Should I?" Seto gave a sigh. "No, I don't mind. In fact, to be honest, I would prefer it this way. We only have a few days left to live, so I want this out in the open."

He struggled with his chains so he could take something from inside his clothing. They had been given white garments that reminded them oddly of nightclothes. Everything that would prove a threat was removed from their person. They had been chained because of their martial arts abilities that were a threat to their guards, since they were Domino's best.

He produced a small object hanging from finely spun red silk. It was a pendant, with the intricate design of a phoenix. Ryou reached out a hand for it and Seto gave it to him.

"Things have been hectic since we returned to Domino, I never got the chance to give this back to you," he explained. "I must admit, it served a reminder as to what I live for."

"Seto . . ."

"Baku – Ryou," Seto corrected himself. "I know it's inappropriate for one of my station in society to say such things, but I – I've never felt so strongly about a person than you."

Again, Ryou just whispered his name.

"Over this period of time I served you, I've encountered many different things. I've never felt happier than when I was with you or more at loss when I wasn't. I hated myself for angering you and I felt content when you were happy. I didn't notice it at first, but when I saw you about to be taken away, I knew – I just couldn't lose you."

When Ryou didn't reply, Seto turned away and cursed himself for being an idiot. When all was said and done Ryou was _still_ a noble, a highborn and one who had no business getting involved with a servant like him. She wouldn't even think about a servant like him. A gentle pressure surprised him on his shoulder from behind.

"Ryou . . .?"

"I . . . I feel the same way," Ryou whispered. "I just knew it wasn't proper for the two of us. I couldn't – I knew, but I couldn't . . . I'm sorry I got you into this. You shouldn't have gotten involved. No one's ever gotten closer to me than you have, not even Yami and he's my best friend."

Seto turned back around to meet Ryou's eyes. They were open, honest and warm, something he hadn't seen for a long time, in anyone. He shifted so that she could lean on his chest and looped his arms over her head and held her. The chains allowed that much. She rested against his shoulder and placed her hands over his chest.

"Now we won't have to spend the last days of our lives alone," he said softly.

---- End of Chapter Ten ----

A/N: gah, short chapter!

Sorry people, but that last scene was corny!

Anyway, next chapter may be last.

Keyword: MAYBE

So yeah.

REVIEW!

Relinquished


	11. Keeping Promises

****

Identity

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

Summary: Secrets are dangerous things, especially if you're dealing with a false identity. All has gone well for Bakura Ryou, until Kaiba Seto comes into his life. A sort of medieval/Chinese setting. Slash warning Seto/Ryou, a little Yami/Ryou.

Pairings: Seto/Ryou, Anzu/Honda, Jou/Mai, Shizuka/Yugi, Yami+Ryou

Chapter Title: Keeping Promises

Author's Notes: this chapter is probably going to be the weirdest of all.

Oh yeah, I will be using Japanese honorifics from now on, partly because I want to and they sound better than `lord' and `lady' blah, blah. And Ryou will now be addressed as a female.

ENJOY!

---- Keeping Promises ----

Rishid was executed the next morning as Ryou and Seto were given their rations. They heard the jeers of the crowd as he went passed, secured within a cage, his head protruding from a hole at the top. His wrists were shackled and a short chain connected them, securing his arms outside the cage bars.

"How did he find out?" Ryou wondered, leaning against Seto.

"Does he work for someone in particular? A noble?"

"I – oh gods," Ryou whispered. Seto looked down at her.

"What's wrong?"

"The Ishtars."

She sat bolt upright, a frown marring her features. Seto watched her worriedly, knowing just how much trouble the Ishtars could cause.

"They – I remember seeing Malik and Marik Ishtar with Rishid . . . a long time ago. He was there when my brother died . . . he was with Ishizu, I think, just a bit closer to my brother."

"I think I understand what's going on now," Seto said after a while. "Rishid works for Malik and Marik Ishtar. So they would have sent him to spy on you, find out your secret and then, in your greatest moment of triumph, send your world crashing down. But how could he have gotten past the guards?"

"When you think about it, it's not that hard," Ryou replied. She traced a map onto his palm. "We have the back gates, the front gates and then there's a smaller door just on the east wing where the servants go in and out. Well, servants and other people who deliver and things like that. That door isn't as well guarded as the front and back gates, because it is separated from the main house by the servants' quarters."

"So he could have gotten in through there."

"Yes, precisely. Besides that, Anzu and Honda live in those quarters. The servants' quarters are the best place to scout for information because they see everything as they serve us. They don't say anything while around other people and us but when they're back in their own rooms, word gets around quickly."

"Then if Rishid had gotten into that wing, then he could have overheard it."

"But I never told _anyone_," Ryou pointed out. "The only people who knew of my identity were kaasama, Anubis and myself. Anubis' whereabouts is currently unknown and whenever kaasama and I talk, there _are_ no servants around. No one should have known."

She looked at the food they had been brought and pushed it away slightly, feeling suddenly nauseous. She couldn't eat now; there were too many things to think about. Besides, she was going to die anyway. Seto noticed this and frowned.

"You have to eat, Ryou," he said.

"What's the use?" she asked bitterly. "We're going to die."

"Stop talking like that." She winced at his sharp tone. "Sorry, Ryou, I didn't mean to snap. But if you don't eat, then you won't have enough energy to think. We still have to find a way out of here. You know we can."

"Can we?" she looked wistful. "Yami is probably angry at me for lying to him. He hasn't married all these years because he was waiting for a girl he met a long time ago. I knew he was waiting for me."

Seto felt a twinge of possessiveness come over him when she mentioned Yami. He knew the Prince Regent had something for Ryou and he wasn't about to bow down and let the noble take away what was rightfully his. Ryou was _his_ first, so he would fight Yami tooth and nail if it were necessary.

--------

As for Yami, he hadn't been home for a whole day and night. Most of his time had been spent either with Yugi or with his grandfather. He was pleading Ryou's case, hoping to have her set free. She had done no wrong, he said, so why should we punish her? It isn't like she schemed to usurp the throne.

"It's a matter of moral and ethics, Yami," Sugoroku explained gravely. "It is against our kingdom's laws to let a woman have so much power. I personally have nothing against Bakura Ryou, but the other nobles will not be pleased."

"You are king, grandfather," Yami argued. "What you say goes. What does it matter if the other nobles aren't pleased?"

"Yami, you are forgetting. If I release Bakura Ryou without a reason, then her status in this court will be unstable. Many people will challenge her right to her place and she will be scorned, her life will be in danger. Can you let her live a life like that?"

Yami looked stricken. No, he hadn't thought of that. He couldn't let Ryou suffer while she lived. Even if he did manage to save her and Kaiba, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She'd be in even more pain and Yami knew, because Ryou was his best friend. He had gone to great lengths to learn more about her and to gain her trust.

"No, I can't . . . and even if I could, she would never agree." Sugoroku patted his hand comfortingly. "But, grandfather, I can't just watch her die. She – she may have lied to me, but I . . ."

"You still care about her, don't you, Yami?"

The Prince Regent stared back into his grandfather's face. The king's expression was gentle and understanding, a kindness showing from his violet eyes. He disproved of violence and murder and would avoid an execution unless the person really deserved it. Besides, he had watched the late Bakura Yaten and his daughter – under the guise as a son – grow up. He was considerably fond of the children of the Bakura household.

"I . . ."

"If you still do, I know a way of saving her," Sugoroku told him gently.

"Yes, I do grandfather," Yami confessed. "I care about her very much."

"Then you claim her," Sugoroku said. "You did that once, with your servant Seii. But this time, you shall claim Ryou as your wife. That way, we have a reason to spare her. No one can challenge the claim a royal family member has over anyone, not even I."

"I can't do that . . ." Yami said, horrified.

"Why ever not?"

"Because . . ." he stopped in mid-sentence. He couldn't tell his grandfather that, aside from faking her identity, Ryou had also fallen for a lower-class citizen. "Never mind. I'll do it. It's for Ryou's sake."

--------

Marik looked disgustedly at the corpse lay out in front of him. It was Miho, his fiancée, who had tried to elope with one of Ryou's servants. She had drowned herself at the wharf when his guards came. They hadn't found Honda and he wasn't back at the Bakura castle, which had gone under a 'closing down' of sorts, locked up and basically emptied.

"These people are pathetic," Malik commented snidely. "They would choose death over wealth and power. They really believe that love conquers all?"

"Take her away," Marik snapped. "Leave her to rot somewhere far away from here. Aside from that, kill her family. I don't want anyone related to her surviving."

Two servants carried her body away and a few more went to do as he ordered. After witnessing the burning of Rishid's body, Malik and Marik had come home, only to find that Miho had been delivered to their door. Marik was in a bad mood and Malik – well, Malik was always in a bad mood.

"Good for nothing, _pathetic_ people," Marik growled.

"There, there _brother_." Malik smirked over his wine cup. "We've got Bakura on death road and her lovesick sidekick with her. Now that her house has been deprived of its last male heir, we can claim their fortune for ourselves through that debt those losers had with us."

Those 'losers' he talked about shuffled in, looking visibly nervous and a bit self conscious. Now that their so-called 'brother-in-law' was a treasonous criminal, they had no one to fall back on when times were troubled. Especially when it was money involved. They had quickly spent what little money they had saved, what their _wives_ had saved, and buying things unchecked. Now they had only enough to pay back the debt they owed the Ishtars and then the family would be bankrupt.

"You can run along now, boys," Malik said lightly. "Thank you all for your assistance and good luck in finding a new place to live."

"You never said we'd have to drive Ryou to death!" Takao snarled.

"Ah, you don't have any authority to speak to me that way," Malik reprimanded, smirking as if it was the most amusing situation in the world. "I could deal with you as easily as I did an ant, should I choose to."

"Get lost," Marik added, chugging down another tankard. "Go back to whatever hole you crawled out from. I can't believe you could sink so low as to marry into a family, you _women._"

--------

"Yami-sama."

"Go back to your posts. I'm here to see the two prisoners to inform them of what will be taking place tomorrow."

"As you wish, Yami-sama."

The door creaked open slowly, shedding light on the otherwise dark dungeons. There was only the one cell within this dungeon, reserved for the prisoners who were considered 'special' cases. The two occupants of this cell were sitting against the wall where they had been chained, murmuring.

"Ryou? Kaiba?" Yami said.

"Yami!" Ryou looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing how you are, of course," Yami replied, unlocking the cell and walking in. "I – I wanted to apologise for not coming sooner."

"No, I should be the one apologising," she corrected. "I lied to you for so many years and I shouldn't have even gone out that time so I wouldn't have met you in the woods and you wouldn't have waited so long for someone who would die of treason either way. . ."

Yami silenced her by kneeling down and taking her face in both hands. Seto stiffened, but dared not raise a hand against Yami. That would only mean he had a reason to die and it would taint his honour. The Prince Regent looked her in the eye and brushed a thumb over each of her cheeks.

"We can't change what happened," he told her firmly. "Don't blame yourself, because I don't mind having have waited so long for you. But the two of you must listen to me carefully. I have a plan to save the two of you."

Seto faced him expressionlessly. Yami noted how close he suddenly sat to Ryou, in a decidedly protective manner. He grimaced. This would make the whole plan more difficult. But he had expected no less from them. They had been through so much and it was obvious how strongly they felt for each other.

"This was the only way I could think of," Yami began. "I know you might disagree, but unless we do this, there is no other way of getting you out."

"What is it, Yami?" Ryou asked. "Just tell us."

"I hope you'll be all right with this plan. . ."

He told them, detailing every little part of the plan, occasionally looking around the cell in case of any eavesdroppers. As he progressed, Ryou's eyes widened and Seto looked less than happy. When he'd finished, Seto was glaring at him and Ryou was – well, she wore a blank and yet startled expression.

"No, definitely not," Seto said shortly. "Sorry, Yami-sama, but I can't agree to this plan. I'd rather die than give up . . ."

"Look, Kaiba, I know you're not happy," Yami interrupted quickly, "but think about this. If you don't go with this plan, then you'll be executed tomorrow morning, at dawn. That's less than twelve hours away. I don't know about either of you, but that's not something I want to wake up to."

"But Yami . . ." Ryou pleaded.

"Please, Ryou, I want to help." The Prince Regent looked at her intensely. "This is perfectly legal. I can get you out this way and Kaiba, well he's only in here because you are. If you get out, then he does too. If you attempt to flee, then you will become criminals. Think – this is the only way to get out."

Ryou met Seto's eyes and they were pained. She felt tears well up in her eyes as he nodded slowly, once, before they slid down her cheeks.

"We'll do it."

--------

Court was called almost immediately. Yami paced the chamber behind the throne room anxiously, muttering to himself. Sugoroku patted his arm comfortingly, eyes kind. He knew his grandson was fretting himself sick over this court meeting.

"This can't go wrong," he was muttering. "Please, let it go smoothly . . ."

"Yami, it's time for us to go inside."

"Grandfather." Sugoroku stopped and looked back at him. "Is it going to be all right? Will they be safe?"

"I will make sure of it."

They walked to the dais at the end of the throne room as the entire court stood below, bowing formally. Yami glanced once, longingly, at Ryou's empty position in the seats next to the aisle, before mentally shaking himself and preparing for what was to come. Sugoroku cleared his throat and sat down.

"The Prince Regent has put a case forward," he began, voice radiating authority. "Yami, you may proceed."

Yami stepped forward and stood just below the largest throne, in the centre of the aisle. His younger brother, Yugi, watched him curiously and confused. They hadn't informed him about what was going to happen. But he was smart, Yami thought, he would catch on quickly.

"I have called court to discuss Bakura Ryou's case," he began. Whispers went up around the chamber. "I lay claim to her."

"You cannot lay claim to a prisoner!"

"This is outrageous!"

"What are your reasons for such a claim?" Sugoroku asked. As soon as his voice filled the chamber, everyone fell silent.

"Grandfather, you must remember the promise you made to the late Bakura Yaten-sama's wife, Kana-sama, regarding the marriage of your offspring. One of the daughters from the Bakura house will marry a son of our house because this was the reward for his father having died trying to save my father, your son."

"I remember," Sugoroku said gravely.

It was a true event. It had occurred some four years after Yami had been born, during the civil war on their borders. Yugi's mother, the Crown Prince's wife, was already a few weeks pregnant with Yugi and her husband had gone off to settle a few skirmishes along the border. Ryou's grandfather had gone along with him, being his tutor.

They had both, unfortunately, perished in an ambush of their camp. As several survivors recalled, Bakura had died saving Yami's father from an attack. The former Crown Prince had then also died by the sword. Both bodies had been brought back to the capital and received a proper burial. The promise had been made then, Ryou being two years old at the time. They believed, since both heads of the Bakura house were dead, that the promise would have to last until the next generation. That was how Yugi came to be engaged to Kujyaku Shizuka when he came of age. Yami chose not to marry.

"Since there is a daughter of the Bakura house and a son of ours, then why should this promise not be carried out?" Yami asked. "It is a legal betrothal."

"You have brought up an excellent point, Yami," Yugi piped up, catching onto their plans. "I see no reason why this shouldn't go ahead."

"If there are no further objections to this matter . . ." Sugoroku began.

"STOP!"

---- End of Chapter Eleven ----

A/N: ok, forgive me for deciding to stop here, I wanted to make nice, even twelve chapters. I don't like the number eleven. Besides, this was around the normal length of one of my later chapters. My earlier ones were short.

And I didn't DELIBERATELY drag this on. It was because I found things to resolve that I couldn't in one chapter. Besides, it was about time to update. So, did you enjoy?

Look out for the last chapter (finally!) in a week or two!

REVIEW!

Relinquished


	12. Doing What's Best

****

Identity

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO and this is the last time I'm gonna say this for this fic! LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE!

Summary: Secrets are dangerous things, especially if you're dealing with a false identity. All has gone well for Bakura Ryou, until Kaiba Seto comes into his life. A sort of medieval/Chinese setting. Slash warning Seto/Ryou, a little Yami/Ryou.

Pairings: Seto/Ryou, Anzu/Honda, Jou/Mai, Shizuka/Yugi, Bakura/Ishizu, YamiRyou

Chapter Title: Doing What's Best

Author's Notes: this is the last chapter for this fic. After this there will be no more 'Identity'! WAAAH! I liked writing this fic. It was my first multi-chapter YGO fic and now that it's finished . . . I miss it already! OMG . . . I feel sad for some strange reason. I loved the reviews (the first that got more than just five – but now 'Judgment' has more) and all the good feedback I got.

Also, don't blame me for the ending. I did what I felt and if anyone doesn't like it – well . . . drum roll I'M DOING A SEQUEL! That's if I feel like it. I might have moved onto a new fandom by then coughYYHcough. Anyway, that hasn't been decided. I've planned a little bit already, but nothing's been put into action. Just hope for the best people.

---- Doing What's Best ----

Ryou looked up, startled, as the metal doors to the dungeon burst open with a 'bang'. Seto stiffened protectively. Guards swarmed in and Otogi Ryuuji followed a key in his hand. He went straight to them, unlocking their chains from the walls, ankles and wrists, but the guards held them securely.

"Otogi?" Ryou questioned.

"I'm not able to speak of what's happening," the other replied flatly. "But I have to take you to the king immediately. Follow me."

He led them to the throne room in silence. Seto edged closer to her bit by bit, until they could touch. He grasped her hand briefly and she glanced up at him with a gratified expression as they continued to walk. Otogi opened the throne room doors and bowed to Sugoroku, Yugi and Yami.

"I've brought them, Sugoroku-sama."

"Good. That is all, thank you for your time, Otogi."

The lord bowed again and retreated to the side of the aisle, taking his place in front of the Ishtars. Malik looked furious and Marik was just stonily silent. Ryou and Seto were led down the aisle and rested on their knees in front of the throne. The chamber was eerily quiet.

"The two of you have been sentenced to death prior to this assembly," Sugoroku began gravely. "Bakura Ryou, you have committed a grievous crime in your lifetime. Needless to say, hiding your identity, assuming a male post with a false male identity is considered treason and should be rightfully punished by death."

Ryou, who was staring at the floor, closed her eyes in shame.

"Under normal circumstances, the law would bid me to destroy your house, but seeing as you have served the kingdom loyally and dutifully these past years, I allowed for you to shoulder full responsibility. This will not change, unless you choose to fulfil a pledge made by myself and your mother."

It was Seto who shut his eyes this time, a throbbing pain in his chest. Ryou shook. This was – she would prefer to die with Seto, but this could not happen. She could not die. As long as she lived and married Yami, the two houses would merge into one and the Bakura line would not end. But then Seto . . . her eyes filled.

"Think over this choice," Sugoroku said gently. "In the meantime, I have an announcement to make."

He called over his shoulder to an attendant, who bowed and retreated into the back room. Moments later, he came back out again, two people trailing after him. One was a woman dressed in modest silks; nothing to fancy or well cut out. The other was a tall, tanned and pale-haired man. Ryou looked up and bit back a gasp.

"_Anubis _. . ." she breathed.

Bakura Anubis grinned.

"Ryou." He moved forward to kneel down and take her hands. "You've grown."

"You've changed," she replied shakily. "How did you – I thought you died."

"More about that later," he murmured. "Right now, you have a decision to make."

Sugoroku cleared his throat and the court turned towards him. He looked at Ryou seriously with his purple hues.

"Although the Bakura line has a legitimate heir, there is still the blood pact made by your ancestors and myself. Even if you assume the head of your house no longer, you are the sole daughter of your family who has not wedded and is of an age similar to the only available son in our house. This must be fulfilled."

"I – I need some time," Ryou stammered, losing her calm exterior.

"Very well. I will give you a week from now to give me your answer. During this time, no one who will affect your decision is allowed to come near you."

--------

Anubis watched his little sister stare out the window.

"Anubis," Ryou whispered.

"Yes, Ryou?"

"You still haven't told me how you survived."

She turned to face him slowly and he could see the pain in her eyes. Her mind was desperately searching for a distraction from the decision she had to make. He put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly and she leaned against him, eyes blank and unseeing.

"Well, I fell into the river," Anubis began, "and I was unconscious at the time. So I was washed a _long_ way downstream . . . how long, I have no idea. But anyway, a fisherman in a nearby village brought me in and his family looked after me. I was too weak to go anywhere at the time, so I stayed until I had recovered. Then a flood hit the village and I had to help them move. By the time they were settled again, Ishizu had found me and we . . . well, let's just say we got married and lived there for a while.

"Until recently, we had heard no news from the capital, so we assumed that everything was all right. As soon as we heard the news of your arrest, Ishizu and I took leave of the village and returned as soon as possible."

Ryou blinked a few times blankly, before pulling away from him. Anubis pressed his lips to the top of her hair briefly and affectionately. A brotherly gesture, but one that was welcome.

"It's been fourteen years, Anubis. I've missed you so much."

"Me too, Ryou." Anubis stroked her hair. "We've both grown a lot. You don't have to worry about the Bakura house – I've got it under control. Those three bitches and their retarded husbands can't harm me . . ."

"Anubis, really," Ryou reprimanded.

"Well it's true," he retorted. "They wiped out more than half of our treasury and then runs off to the Ishtars, who, by the way, now happen to be our brothers-in-law. If they come crawling back to us, I'm gonna give them a good kick up their . . ."

"_Anubis_."

Despite herself, Ryou managed a weak, amused grin. Anubis' eyes glinted mischievously, but his lips were set in a gentle smile.

"There, you're smiling again."

"You're impossible." She fingered her pendant, the one Seto had returned to her in the dungeon. "He and I went practically to hell and back, stared death in the face and yet we're still going to be separated. If I choose Yami, then Seto . . . and if I choose death . . . either way, we're going to be separated."

"Do you really love him, Ryou?"

Anubis sounded deadly serious. She clutched the pendant, mulling it over. Finally, she met his dark eyes evenly.

"Yes."

"If you love him, don't you think you should do what's best for both of you?"

"I . . ."

"I'm not saying you should commit double suicide," Anubis hastily interjected. "Just . . . do what you think is best. I can't help you make this decision, but I want you to know that I'm on your side no matter what."

They embraced each other a while longer before Anubis went back to Ishizu, who was helping the Bakura house resettle. Ryou leaned against the window frame, the breeze picking up on her new, female garments and her hair. She held up the pendant briefly, watching as it turned in front of her eyes.

__

Do what's best for the both of you.

--------

Honda and Anzu had fled from Domino after news of Miho's death reached them. The servants' quarters seemed so empty, now that most of the servants had left. Ryou was practicing her swordsmanship, even though she was technically not allowed to wield a sword.

As she was doing a horizontal slash, her wrist flicked upwards of its own accord, pulling her into an upward arc, slicing through the air. She did a backward flip and landed with her blade in front of her. Blinking, she suddenly realised what she had done.

A horizontal slash followed immediately by an upward arc . . . White Dragon school fourth dance. Only _he_ had ever properly accomplished this move. They were two parts to a whole, the two pieces of an important legacy. Their lives were entwined, even if they were separated. She would never _not_ be haunted by him.

She let her sword clatter to the ground noisily as she fell to her knees. Why couldn't she decide?

Seto was important to her – very important, in fact. They had been through hell and back. But if she chose not to marry, then they would die. She, because she would be executed and he, because he had once made a vow to follow her wherever she went. But if she chose Yami, then they would both have nothing more to do with each other and they would live separate lives.

And they would both be haunted by each other's presence.

And Yami. She had loved him first, even if that love was just a small crush. He was good to her, the only person she trusted before Seto came along. Risking himself for her . . . he knew she loved Seto and yet he was willing to help them at his own disadvantage. Who had truly given up for her?

There was no other way to get out of this mess she had created. She couldn't refuse Yami without Sugoroku having her head and both she and Seto would be disadvantaged with that decision.

__

Do what's best for both of you.

---- A Week Later ----

Seto eyed Yami steadily and the Prince Regent returned his look. The week was up and both had come to the conclusion that, whomever Ryou chose, they would accept it without complaint. A truce, in other words.

The wanderer knew already what he would do. If Ryou chose death, he would die alongside her. If she chose Yami, he would wish them well and be on his way. There was no point in staying any longer. The one he loved more than anyone in the world would belong to someone else, someone with a higher social status and more respectable name than his.

__

I'm sorry for bringing this on the both of you, Yami had said, back in the dungeon. _But this is the only way._

The Prince Regent was, back then, sympathetic and looked truly as if he had been forced to take this final step. But now, as Seto looked at him, Yami was determined to win Ryou. Gone was the man who wanted to save them at all costs. Instead, a man who loved Ryou and wanted her for his own stood before him. It was a startling change, but one that was not unexpected.

"Kaiba."

"Yami-sama?"

"I want to know what you would do, should Ryou choose me."

"It would be her choice and I will respect her decision."

Yami nodded curtly in acknowledgment.

"I see." A silence reigned. "Then I must ask a favour."

"What is it, Yami-sama?"

"Leave Domino should she choose me." Seto stiffened. "I want you to leave Domino. If you remain, I cannot live with the fact that my one greatest rival for Ryou's love is right here, tempting her. If you remain, she will undoubtedly turn against me at one stage and I don't want that. Understand, Kaiba, that I love her and I will do anything to keep her."

Seto glared at him for a moment, before sighing and closing his eyes. Then his expression relaxed and a ghost of a smirk graced his lips.

"I understand, Yami-sama," he replied. "I am also a man who loves her, with my life. If she were to choose me, I would take her far away from Domino. Should she choose you, I will do as you request."

Yami smiled, the relief evident on his features. They shooks hands, sealing the pact. At that moment, Sugoroku entered the chamber, followed by Yugi and Ryou. Neither Yami nor Seto had seen Ryou in female clothing, so when she walked in, it was as if they were in a trance.

She was wearing blues and whites, which complimented her silvery hair and pale complexion well. Two braids rested on either side of her face, underneath her fringe, which framed it perfectly. She had learned to walk with a flowing, feminine grace, almost as if she were walking on water. Maybe it was just their love for her that increased the beauty of her appearance, but Yami and Seto knew that, to them, she was perfect.

Yugi saw the looks on their faces and hid a smile. He had never seen two men more infatuated than the two of them. With the exception, of course, of Jounouchi lately. He and Mai had somehow gotten together through a twist of fate. His father, Yugi's uncle, had passed away only two days ago and Mai helped Jounouchi through it, earning his undying devotion.

"Now, Ryou has given word of her decision," Sugoroku announced. The chamber was empty except for them. "She will tell you herself."

Ryou looked as if she had been struggling internally with herself and her eyes were damp. She came to a rest at Yami's feet, showing her submission. She didn't trust herself to speak. The Prince Regent stood, shocked, for only a moment, before he took her into his arms.

"I love you, Ryou," he murmured.

She nodded into his shoulder, her eyes meeting Seto's over them. He looked distraught and the pain was evident in his eyes. Even so, he knew she was trying to apologise for her actions and nodded slightly. She let Yami help her to her feet, but didn't trust herself to face Seto entirely, so kept her eyes buried on the Prince's shirt.

__

I'm sorry, Seto . . .

--------

Kaiba Seto adjusted the stirrup on Senkou's saddle and patted her neck fondly. Without a second thought, he mounted the stallion and took the reigns.

The Bakura household was alive with activity, the preparations being made for the upcoming _double_ wedding. Anubis and Ishizu wanted to make up for the lack of celebration at their first wedding and so decided to organise it alongside Yami and Ryou's. Everyone was invited, Seto too, of course.

But he wasn't going. No, he had a promise to keep and he was here, making sure he was keeping it. Senkou shifted impatiently under him, pawing at the dirt ground with a front hoof. He stroked the stallion's dark mane to soothe him.

"Sh, Senkou, patience."

His eyes went to the window overlooking the river. The window was open, but there was no one looking out. He watched it a while, longingly, before turning back to the road ahead.

__

No looking back now. Come on, Kaiba Seto, you can do this.

He wasn't coming back to Domino, ever.

__

I'll miss her.

He was going to start wandering again.

__

My heart will always be here.

There was no turning back.

--------

Ryou watched Seto distance himself from her, getting smaller and smaller as he rode away. She felt her heart clench and tears threaten to spill. They both knew it was for the best. Those moments together were more than enough good memories to rest in her heart.

__

My lord looks best suited to a swordsman's work rather than a scholar's

I won't give you any advice of my own, Kaiba-kun, because I trust you will be able to find them out on your own. But I will tell you this: don't let anything they say faze you.

Bakura-sama?

Allow me to die with you, Bakura-sama

There's no need for formalities now. Just call me Ryou. I'm not a noble anymore.

Then you must call me Seto.

Things have been hectic since we returned to Domino, I never got the chance to give this back to you. I must admit, it served a reminder as to what I live for.

Seto . . .

Over this period of time I served you, I've encountered many different things. I've never felt happier than when I was with you or more at loss when I wasn't. I hated myself for angering you and I felt content when you were happy. I didn't notice it at first, but when I saw you about to be taken away, I knew – I just couldn't lose you

She felt the tears slide down her cheeks slowly and painfully, burning in her eyes.

__

I love you, Seto . . . always . . .

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned into Yami's touch. He brushed back the tears from her eyes with his sleeve and held her.

"I love you, Ryou," he whispered. "I would rather die than let you go."

"I . . ." she couldn't bring herself to tell him the same.

"I can wait," he promised, arms tightening around her. "I _will_ wait. I don't care how long it takes, I can wait forever until you can tell me you love me as well."

__

Seto isn't here anymore. You live separate lives now.

She looked into Yami's red-purple eyes and touched his lips softly.

"I love you."

__

And the legacy remains unfinished, for another time period, another era and another set of lovers. The White Dragon and the Veiled Heart will be reborn again in another timeline . . . waiting for the chance to fulfil their destinies.

---- End ----

Author's Notes:

Well, that's the end of 'Identity'! Wow, I can't believe how sappy it was at the end. Some things were left unexplained, but I'll have charge of that.

Liked it? Hated it? Thought I should have done something that I didn't?

Well, there's only one way for me to find out!

REVIEW!

And thank you to everyone who stuck by this fic for the duration of its progress. I really appreciate all the reviews! And I would be happy if there was more . . . but I'm glad it got the attention it did.

So, review people!

Relinquished

PS – there WILL be a sequel. It's called 'A Legacy Unfinished'.

Baibai!


End file.
